


Child of the Force, Slave of the Destiny

by MultiQuantumWorlds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Saga, Child of the Force, Chinese Language, Fate & Destiny, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Life Story of Anakin Skywalker, Novelization of the Star Wars Prequels and Originals, Slave of the Destiny, the chosen one
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiQuantumWorlds/pseuds/MultiQuantumWorlds
Summary: 中文标题：原力之子，宿命之奴Anakin/Vader 视角的星战前传和正传故事。主要是想分析他的心理。十年前的老文了，放到这里来存个档。希望还有同好喜欢。
Relationships: Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“他会来找你的……把他带到我面前来，只有我们一起才能让他转向黑暗面……”

Darth Vader带着皇帝的命令，走进了从死星到Endor卫星的穿梭机。他能感受到来自Luke的那股强烈的原力离自己越来越近，仿佛要与自己的原力纠缠在一起，不断地冲撞、挣扎，像一个巨大的漩涡，把他的思绪卷入尘封已久的记忆中……

***

那是一个炙热荒凉的星球，一个流氓无赖和走私犯的乐园。在那里，曾经生活着一个小男孩和他的母亲。他──Anakin Skywalker──一个不满十岁的小孩，却拥有远远超出一般成年人的飞行技能和机械才能，并且早已对这种肮脏污秽的环境应付自如。他是他母亲唯一的亲人，也是她全部的爱和寄托。母亲温暖的目光，总是那么慈爱地看着他，永远带着信任和自豪。他也深深爱着母亲，尽一切努力要让母亲过得幸福。这一对母子将会活得多么美好啊，如果不是因为他们无法摆脱的身份──奴隶。如果Anakin只是一个普通的孩子，可能并不会因此感到特别痛苦，但他偏偏不是。他能感受到自己的潜力，尽管他并不清楚这意味着什么，但他知道──他的母亲更相信──他应该有更多的自由，更广阔的空间，奴隶的低贱命运不应该属于这个有着神奇出身和高贵天赋的人。他有梦想，十分美丽的梦想，他要驾驶飞船拜访这个星系中的每一颗星星，他要像绝地们一样成为受人敬仰的英雄。他相信，总有一天，他会脱掉奴隶的身份，离开这个无聊的星球，去浩瀚的星空中寻找自己的梦想──带着他的母亲。

终于，Qui-Gon Jinn的到来让他实现了愿望的第一步──尽管只有一半。他凭着自己的天才帮助了他们，也救了自己。Qui-Gon，这个Anakin认识的第一个绝地，带给Anakin的不仅仅有无限的希望，还有父亲般的关爱和鼓励。他拥有绝地的所有优秀品质──智慧、正义、沉着、勇敢，但他又跟一般的绝地不同，他不愿按部就班地遵循绝地长老会的指令，而是更多的聆听原力本身的指引。他那深邃的直觉能探究到常人所不能到达的原力之地，那些领域往往会让人感到未知的惶恐而止步不前。正是在原力的指引下，Qui-Gon相信，Anakin正是那个古老预言中将给原力带来平衡的人──原力之子，the chosen one。这才是Anakin真正的命运，也是整个原力世界的命运。于是，不管是否符合规矩，不管绝地长老会如何反对，甚至不惜与情同父子的徒弟闹僵关系，Qui-Gon也要执意把Anakin训练成一名绝地。Anakin刚刚离开母亲，从那个偏僻的星球走向这个大千世界，却突然面对质疑和拒绝，失落和彷徨接踵而至。Qui-Gon的坚定和信任，成了Anakin幼小心灵唯一的安慰，正如在刚刚结束的奴隶岁月中母亲的爱一样。

然而，跟随Qui-Gon的时间是那么短暂，突然之间，那个父亲般高大的身影就永远消失了。Anakin第一次感受到永远失去自己在乎的人是什么滋味，尽管那还不是很强烈，但Obi-Wan的悲伤已经足够感染他了。Qui-Gon的死，也让他再次感到无助。“等待我的会是什么呢？”他不知所措地问Obi-Wan。“长老会已经同意我收你为徒”，Obi-Wan告诉他，“你会成为一名绝地，我保证。”

绝地──Anakin离梦想又近了一步。这一切转变都发生得那么突然，但又那么自然，仿佛在他出生的那一刻就早已注定，而他冥冥中早就料到了这一天。什么“原力之子”，“the chosen one”，对他来说太抽像，太遥远，他只知道，他的命运必须改变，他不会永远都只是一个奴隶，他会拥有更多。而“绝地”对于他来说，意义也并不是那么清晰，他只知道，这是一种荣耀，一种能帮助自己实现梦想的途径。他终于可以大展手脚实现抱负，也终于可以有机会让自己的母亲重获自由──是的，一定会有那么一天。

然而，在绝地教团的日子并没有想象中的那样简单美好。Obi-Wan跟Qui-Gon截然不同。他对绝地长老会的指令绝对服从，做事谨慎小心，不敢有半点离经叛道。而Anakin在这方面似乎更像Qui-Gon，他不愿完全遵守指令，而总是喜欢尝试新的途径，或者进行指令之外的冒险。Anakin的天赋和屡屡成功让他越来越骄傲，不把长老会和师父的话放在眼里，于是不可避免的，师徒两时常发生争执。但是，Obi-Wan知道，Anakin并没有全错，毕竟，他的一次次冒险都不是为了他自己，他经常是为了救朋友，甚至机器人战友，甚至──多次救自己于鬼门关。Anakin只是有时过于冲动，不太顾全大局，因为他的义气太重，牵挂太多，假以时日，或许能让他磨砺出绝地应该有的心智──至少Obi-Wan这么认为。

真的能有那么一天么？Anakin接受训练时已经太晚了，坎坷的童年已经在他的心灵上磨下太多的痕迹。奴隶出身，让他比一般人更加强烈地渴望自由，渴望拥有属于自己的东西，也比一般人更加害怕失去，生怕一失去就会重新回到一无所有的境地。但绝地的教条，却恰恰跟他渴求的相反。绝地没有私有财产，没有自己的家庭和亲人，他们必须把自己的全部献给维护星系和平正义的使命，而不能对自己的得失有丝毫顾虑。当年，正是绝地把Anakin从奴役中解救出来，而现在，绝地并不能真正给他想象中的自由。身为奴隶的时候，他尚且有爱她的母亲陪伴在身边，尚且可以背着主人偷偷制造机器人和赛艇；而身为绝地时，他却连个人的财产和感情都被禁止，甚至十年都不能和母亲见上一面，那么，绝地又算什么呢？是救他脱离奴役，还是让他陷入一个新的“奴役”？尽管Anakin一开始努力让自己接受绝地的教条，努力让自己献身于这个伟大的使命，但这种矛盾从来没有消失，只是被暂时掩盖了起来。

母亲的死让Anakin和绝地之间产生了第一条裂痕。“我一定会回来救你的，我保证。”当年那个纯真的小男孩在离开母亲时许下的愿，此时像一把利刃深深插入Anakin的心中。为什么？为什么作为一个绝地──一个肩负着保护星系众生使命的绝地──却连自己最亲的人都保护不了？为什么命运在让我一步步走近梦想的同时，却又让我失去生命中最珍贵的东西？于是，他再也抑制不住自己的怒火，用沙人的血发泄自己的恨──恨沙人的残忍，更恨自己的无能，或许，还有更多……痛定思痛，他认为这都是因为自己还不够强大。凭着自己的天赋，他一定能成为更加强大的绝地，让自己能够保护所有珍惜的东西。当他下定决心要用自己的能力去跟命运抗争的时候，黑暗之门就隐隐向他开启了。

Padme，这个Anakin还是孩子时就闯入他心扉的天使，此时正陪在他身边。在Anakin眼里，Padme是那么完美，既有不输于任何男人的知性和胆识，又有母爱般的光辉，他对她的爱，正像烈火一样燃烧起来；而padme对他，也从一开始的喜欢欣赏逐渐演化成不可抑制的感情。母亲的离去，更让Padme成为填补他心灵空白的寄托。这一刻，他向自己发誓，无论如何也不会再让心爱的人死去。

面对绝地教条和爱情的冲突，Anakin犹豫过，压制过。他一直想努力让自己成为一名合格的绝地，他以为绝地要大爱不要私情的教义已经说服了自己，但是，他始终无法放开这一切。终于，欲望战胜了教义，他战战兢兢地接过幸福的拥抱，却一发不可收拾地任凭自己坠入温柔甜蜜之乡。是啊，幸福触手可及，什么东西可以抵抗得了呢？与Padme在一起的日子，是Anakin一生中最快乐的时光。每次Anakin执行完绝地任务，都迫不及待地回到Padme的身边。她不仅是一个善解人意的妻子，也是为共和国与Anakin并肩作战的战友，她的睿智和眼光甚至连Anakin也佩服不已。Anakin是一个对政治没有多少兴趣的人，但他有政治理想，那就是能够有一个英明伟大的领袖，给整个星系带来和平秩序，而Padme，正是他心目中的那个领袖形象。Padme怀孕了，这个消息让Anakin振奋不已。他深情地凝视着Padme，望着她恬静羞涩的笑容，所有不曾拥有和曾经失去的东西在那一刻都得到了补偿。从Qui-Gon把他带离Tatooine以来，他再一次看到无限的希望和憧憬：他会有自己的孩子，有自己的家，他会与心爱的妻子儿女一起，去追求梦想，追求幸福……那一刻，Padme就是他的全部。

原力，似乎把全部的祝福都带给了它的这个孩子；命运，似乎把所有的承诺都应允给了这个Chosen One──但那个可怕的梦，那个关于Padme的预感，却给这一切罩上了阴影。Anakin开始恐惧了，他害怕发生在母亲身上的悲剧会再次降临妻子身上。不！他是绝地，是拥有强大原力的绝地！他一定会有办法救自己的爱人，一定！他带着担忧和疑惑去询问Yoda──这个无所不知的智者，他希望Yoda能给他一个答案。然而，Yoda的话让他更加绝望：

“学会放开一切害怕失去的东西，你必须。”

学会放弃……这就是绝地之道吗？凭什么那么轻易就放弃自己的幸福？凭什么要眼睁睁看着自己最爱的人离去？难道就不能跟宿命做一点抗争吗？

Anakin的彷徨失落，早已被另一个人看在眼里──Palpatine，这个从第一次见到小Anakin就对他表示出极大兴趣和关怀的议长。Anakin跟他关系很密切，因为他从这个议长的身上总能感受到与在绝地教团里不一样的亲切。他在绝地长老们面前，永远都只是听从命令和教导的晚辈；而Obi-Wan，虽然一直充当着Anakin亦父亦兄的角色，虽然他们在十年的朝夕相处中建立了深厚的情谊，但在他眼里，Anakin却似乎永远都是一个还不太懂事的学徒，尽管他已经成为了最强大的绝地之一。很少有人能给他这么多的信任和鼓励，除了已经离去的母亲和Qui-Gon，和陪伴着自己却很快就要失去的妻子，就只有这位议长了。“你会成为有史以来最伟大的绝地。”只有在Palpatine的嘴里，Anakin才能听到这样的话。仿佛只有Palpatine才记得，Anakin是预言中的the chosen one，而绝地长老们仿佛都忘都一干二净了。

就在Yoda关上了Anakin的希望之门后，Palpatine为他开了一扇窗──原力的黑暗面。如果拥有强大的黑暗原力，就可以随心所欲，无所不能，也就能从死亡中拯救自己珍爱的人。面对黑暗面的诱惑，Anakin在怀疑，在挣扎。对一个绝地来说，黑暗面就像一个雷区，不可涉足半步。但是，那里面究竟藏着什么，让绝地如此害怕？是痛苦？是灾难？还是毁灭？如果那里藏着拯救生命的希望──而且是唯一的希望呢？为什么绝地宁愿放弃这个希望，也不愿冒险尝试？“绝地和西斯的区别在于，西斯不害怕原力的黑暗面，那正是他们更强大的原因。”Palpatine告诉Anakin。是啊，绝地没有恐惧，但对黑暗面的恐惧不也是一种恐惧么？绝地追求智慧，但为什么又会拒绝更多可能的知识和能力呢？绝地没有私心，一心为了他人，但如果连自己爱的人都无法拯救又谈什么拯救世界呢？

越来越强烈的怀疑困扰着Anakin。十年来，他一直遵照绝地教义去训练，去思考，对于这个全星系公认的“正义”的同义词，他从来没有怀疑过。他身边的所有人──包括Yoda和师父Obi-Wan，从来都只是用一种理所当然的语气告诉他应该做什么，不应该做什么，却从来没有解释为什么。但是，他跟他们不一样。他不是从小就接受绝地教义灌输的人，他看到过更多绝地所不曾看到的东西。他感受过绝地不能给他的亲情和爱情，也看到过绝地不能改变的现状──Tatooine上的奴隶制，母亲的悲惨遭遇，还有──等待他和Padme的可怕宿命。

宿命……或许在绝地那里应该叫做“原力的指引”，难道就是绝地所遵从的最高指令吗？原来，绝地只不过是原力卑微的仆人，原力给他们强大的力量只不过是让他们为它服务；他们的一切都必须遵从原力──他们的主人，而他们，根本就没有自由，没有属于自己的东西，哪怕是愿望和思想，甚至于，连他们自己都不能完全理解原力却仍然在尽心尽力地为它服务着。原来，自己从来都没有改变自己的命运──奴隶，所不同的只是现在被关进了一个更庞大更密不透风的牢笼。这是多么可笑可悲啊。而现在，他看到了另一条道路，一条以前从来都不敢去探究的道路──西斯之道。西斯才是原力的主人！对于西斯来说，原力只是他们的工具，他们会因此获得无穷的力量，而最终主宰命运的将是自己，而不是原力。尽管西斯被认为是邪恶危险的，但他们能带来绝地所不能给与的力量，他们能改变绝地不能改变的现状，不仅仅是救一个人，或许还有更多，甚至是──带来绝地无能维护的整个星系的和平秩序。

Anakin相信命运，但不愿意屈从于命运，他要用自己的力量，去争取属于自己的公平。他相信，他会有足够的力量，因为他不是普通的绝地，他是原力之子，他是The Chosen One。而他更坚定地认为，绝地长老会正在压制他的能力，他们从来没有一个人真正像Qui-Gon那样完全相信自己，他们太保守，太迂腐，正是这样才造成了星系内战不可收场的局面，也正是这样才让他不能找到拯救Padme的方法。光明和黑暗，现在已经不重要了，他的道路只有一条──真正挣脱奴隶的宿命！

而Palpatine，现在是他摆脱宿命的唯一希望。尽管绝地的本能让他把Palpatine的真实身份报告给了Windu，但他不甘心就这样放弃──Padme不能死！终于，他丧失了控制力，向着准备杀死Palpatine的Windu砍下了改变自己和整个星系命运的一剑。

“我做了什么？”Anakin被自己的行为震惊了。但是一切都晚了，他再也不能回头。黑暗原力潮水般地向Anakin涌来，愤怒、欲望、决心充斥着胸膛，他突然感到前所未有的强大──那是一种让人如痴如醉的快感，一种势在必得不可战胜的力量。然而，另外一些东西，此时正悄悄从Anakin的心中流走。

Palpatine满意地看着自己的新徒弟：

“从现在起，你的名字是……Darth……Vader。”

在Mustafar，被黑暗原力吞噬的Anakin──现在的Darth Vader，正凝视着脚下汹涌澎湃的熔岩，脑海中不断重复着刚刚过去的一个个血腥的画面──高大雄伟的绝地圣殿，自己曾经向往崇拜过的圣地，如今已经遍地流淌着幼徒们的鲜血；分裂联盟的指挥室里，横七竖八地摆满尸体碎片，没有一个活物留下。愤怒和嗜血的狂热把他心中挣扎着往上冒的惊惧、怜悯和懊悔不断地往下压，直到最后一滴冰冷的眼泪从眼角滑落，以前那个年轻的绝地Anakin Skywalker就再也没有醒来了。

Padme，你知道吗？这一切都是为了你，为了我们的孩子，为了我们和更多人的幸福。我会拥有前所未有的强大力量，我能拯救你，拯救一切我想拯救的人。如果你喜欢，我可以把整个星系都交给你，按照你的意愿去统治，带给他们和平秩序。Anakin想着这一切，仿佛再次看到了无限希望，但这一次，它却似乎张着血红的大口狰狞地笑着。

Padme显然完全无法接受这个所谓的希望。她被Anakin所做的一切震惊了。眼前的事实，完全与自己的理想背道而驰，她用生命捍卫过的那个共和国和一切政治理念，都已经灰飞烟灭，而造成这个结果的，竟然是自己深爱的丈夫，孩子的父亲！Anakin为什么不明白，她究竟需要什么，他自己究竟又需要什么？如果为了阻止死亡，付出的代价却大到夺去你所有活下去的动力和希望，那又有什么意义呢？

Anakin已经走上了一条不归路，Padme不能让他回头，Obi-Wan更不能。Obi-Wan的出现，更加激怒了Anakin，他把Padme的“背叛”，全都归罪到这个不速之客的身上。暴怒中，他竟然把原力之手伸向Padme，让她几乎窒息。他不能容忍自己倾注全部心血的人这样不理解他，更不能容忍曾经是自己师父和兄长的人让他失去最爱。Obi-Wan仍然试图说服Anakin，但他知道这是徒劳，就像以往无数次一样，他总是不知道要用什么方式才能让这个侍才桀敖的徒弟接受自己的劝导。

“你不是Qui-Gon!”在一次争执之后，Anakin对Obi-Wan这样说道。是的，他不是Qui-Gon，他缺乏师父那样的耐心和远见，他理解Anakin，他能感受到他的痛苦，但他却无法像Qui-Gon或者Yoda那样意味深远地开导他，就像他们当年引导自己一样。他试图以师长的身份来指点Anakin，但是同样的年轻气盛却经常适得其反，让自己的话在Anakin面前变得毫无分量。他为Anakin的天赋骄傲，也为他出生入死的义气感动，他爱Anakin，对他寄托了巨大的希望──不仅是自己的，还有Qui-Gon的，以及整个绝地教团的希望。他是The Chosen One。Obi-Wan至今无法琢磨透Qui-Gon是靠什么直觉这么坚定地确信这一点，但从Qui-Gon死去的那一刻开始，他便继承了这一信念，尽管他知道绝地长老会里仍然有一些人对此半信半疑，但他从来没有再怀疑过──直到这一刻。Qui-Gon，对不起，我辜负了你，我没能完成你的遗愿，我没能把他培养成带给原力平衡的绝地，却反而……

Obi-Wan的悲痛和Anakin的愤怒交织在一起，不可避免的师徒之战开始了。黑暗原力让Anakin变得比任何时候都更强大，他的灵敏和力量加上精湛的剑术，让Obi-Wan很快就处于下风。但他可曾料到，这是他风驰电掣般挥舞闪烁光剑的最后一次华丽的绝唱？他是否预感到，这场决斗注定了要把自己进一步推向万劫不复的深渊？愤怒和狂妄蒙蔽了他的心灵，他忘记了眼前是自己经验老到的师父，忘记了他的对手是一个多么善于以弱功强、反败为胜的人。就在那愚蠢的一跃之后，一切都改变了。

Obi-Wan看着失去手脚的Anakin在熔岩上方痛苦地抽搐，心如刀割。曾经的兄弟，曾经的挚友，曾经的希望，现在彻底被毁灭了。

“You were the Chosen One!”

The Chosen One……Anakin听着这个词，脑子像炸裂了一样。没有了，一切都没有了……Qui-Gon，你终究还是错了，你的原力主人，给你开了一个大玩笑，而我，只是这个玩笑的牺牲品！这就是原力之子的结局吗？这就是所谓Chosen One的宿命吗？Obi-Wan，是你亲手造成了这一切，是你毁掉了我……

“I hate you──！”

火苗从Anakin的断腿处蔓延开来，鲜红的火舌很快吞没了他……

一阵电流把Anakin从剧痛中惊醒，他发现自己被摆在冰冷的手术台上，医疗机器人正在给他安装机械四肢。他惶恐的睁开眼，却不敢扭头去看自己残破不堪的躯体。他能感受到自己的原力仍在，但已经不敢想象这样一副躯壳还能让他有什么力量。他艰难地吸着气，每一口都是那么费力，他意识到自己只有半条命了，或许更少。Darth Sidious──那个把他诱入黑暗的Palpatine议长，此刻正漠然的站在一边。Anakin并不感激他的救命之恩，因为他能感觉到他漠然中轻微的低落──不是怜悯，而是失望，因为他煞费苦心引诱过来的强大弟子，竟然一夜间变成一个高度残废的废物。

黑色的金属面罩从顶上滑动下来，严丝密缝地扣在接近完工的维生装置上。手术台缓缓竖立，沉重的呼吸声从面罩中响起──半人半机器的Darth Vader真正诞生了。

那副阴森威严让人不寒而栗的黑色盔甲后面，此时却藏着一颗沉痛绝望的心。他──原力之子，本来有着无限的潜力，会拥有无穷的力量，成为整个星系有史以来最强大的人。然而，现在他却只能被囚禁在这黑色的牢笼里苟延残喘，再也没有了超越的希望。Anakin死了，原力之子死了，The Chosen One──死了。现在的他，还剩下什么值得期待的东西呢？

──Padme！

“Padme在哪儿？她安全吗？她还好吗？”

这是Darth Vader开口询问Sidious的第一句话。

“我恐怕她已经死了。看样子是你在愤怒中杀死了她。”

Sidious的话，犹如万跟冰针扎入Vader本已残缺不堪的心中。

不，不可能，我不可能杀了她，我能感觉到她当时还活着。但是，当他努力地从原力中捕捉那一丝一点的气息时，他却怎么也感觉不到了。是的，Padme死了，真的死了。他所做的一切都是为了阻止那个噩梦，但它还是发生了──自己不惜一切代价要保护的人，却最终因为自己失去了生命。一切都化为泡影，所有曾经拥有和向往拥有的东西，都没有了。宿命原来是一个泥潭，越是挣扎，就陷得越深，直到它夺去你的一切，让你彻底成为──奴隶。

“NO──！”

绝望的呼声响彻长空，巨大的原力爆发毁掉了周围所有的机械和物品。

当所有的爱都失去后，剩下的就只有恨

当所有的希望都失去后，剩下的就只有──

毁灭


	2. Chapter 2

Vader站在穿梭机的指挥舱里，望着仍然敞开一半的死星。这颗由他亲自监督制造的终极武器，似乎正向所有人昭示着它可怕的威力，但却一点也提不起他的兴趣。这二十几年来，他又何曾对帝国的哪一次耀武扬威表现出一点兴趣？Sidious那得意邪恶的笑声，在Vader那里永远也听不到，不管他的主人和周围的走狗们如何兴奋，他的内心永远都是一潭死水，唯有憎恨愤怒才能激起波澜。他走到哪里，就把这种憎恨带到哪里，只要有他在，没有人不担心自己的小命会随时丢掉。很快，他那邪恶的名字和形象就成为帝国恐惧和毁灭的象征。

他恨一切人──他恨绝地，他要将他们赶尽杀绝；他恨不开化的异族，他要把他们都变成奴隶；他恨任何胆敢反抗帝国的人，他要将他们一一找出来碎尸万段；他同样也恨这个帝国，在他看来，所有的帝国军士都该死，不是因为愚蠢就是怠慢──只要他找到杀他们的理由；他更恨皇帝──他的师父和主人，他清楚地记得当年Palpatine是如何利用Padme引诱他，到头来一切善意和许诺都是骗局，他更清楚，在经历了那次毁灭性的重创之后，皇帝便开始对他这个残废的徒弟不满，而且一直在寻找更强大的替代品。他只不过是皇帝的工具，杀人机器，一旦不好用，马上就会像狗一样被抛弃，被宰杀。

但这所有一切的恨，加起来都抵不上他对自己的恨。他恨这身笨重的维生系统──行动缓慢，反应迟钝，连每走一步都是那么费力，还伴随着阵阵疼痛。尽管他多次亲自对这套装置进行改进，但纵然他是最优秀的机械天才，也无法把机器改造成完完全全的人。但还有更好的办法吗？他那根本就不能单独存活的躯体，又怎么能离得开这个牢笼呢？好在他有天生的强大原力，黑暗面更增加了他的力量，使他终于可以找到一条用力量弥补速度的途径。黑暗原力──正如Sidious所说，能够达到反自然的效果。他几乎被烧成灰烬的残骸，本来连存活都困难，但靠着黑暗原力，却能够重新发挥出巨大的威力。但渐渐地，他发现自己已经离不开黑暗面了。每当他产生一点光明的念头，哪怕仅仅是一点喜悦，黑暗原力就会被冲淡，反而使他的肉体陷入更强烈的痛苦。他曾经无法忘记自己的过去，曾经在无数个夜里思念那段逝去的感情，但每一次对温情的怀念和对爱妻的愧疚都会融化掉维持他力量的黑暗原力。在经历了一次又一次痛苦的挣扎之后，他终于放开了抓在手里的最后一片回忆，完全沉入了黑暗的海洋。他知道，他再也回不去了，只能在黑暗之路上永远走下去。

但即便如此，他的潜力本来能到达的境界也仍然遥不可及。他是普通人心中威力无比的恶魔，但他自知，他还不能算一个强大的西斯，而且恐怕连超过Sidious的机会都很渺茫──除非有奇迹发生。于是他开始秘密训练徒弟，希望有一天徒弟跟自己能联手干掉Sidious，但这一切又怎么逃得过狡猾的Sidious的眼睛？他训练过许多徒弟，但他们不是不够强大，没有机会出手，就是被Sidious发现被迫把他们处决，甚而至于弄巧成拙，让自己差点死在徒弟的手上，为他人做嫁衣。Sidious的强大力量和算无遗策，让Vader越来越恐惧。他丝毫不敢违背Sidious的任何命令，只能任凭他把自己当机器一样使来唤去。

终于，Vader再也无力反抗，彻底地放弃了。他完全接受了自己的宿命──不是原力之子，而是命运之奴──他生来就是做奴隶的命。在他自己眼中，他也越来越不像一个人，而只是一部执行主人命令的机器。在这部机器的程序里，没有爱，没有快乐，没有除仇恨之外的一切感情，也无所谓满意与失望。希望和绝望，都失去了意义，一切幸福和痛苦的记忆都被封闭，只剩下程序化的威胁和杀戮。他已经不再思考自己任何行为的意义，不再报任何期望和目的，他的所有动机都来自于主人的命令。他在一步步蜕化，一点点丢掉最后可以被称作“人”的东西，直到──

直到他的出现──Luke Skywalker。

当Vader愤怒地寻找炸毁第一颗死星的叛军飞行员时，他听到了这个姓──Skywalker。这个二十年来他极力忘却的词，突然再次出现，像电击一样刺激了他早已麻木的神经。他不敢相信，不敢接受，但又隐隐约约希望它是真的──这个Skywalker，真是Padme给他留下的儿子么？他回想起死星被炸的那天，他在自己的TIE战机里感受到的那股巨大的原力──那不可能来自绝地，Obi-Wan死了，最后的绝地已经不可能再出现了，即便是普通的绝地，也不可能有这么强大的原力，除非……侦察兵的线索把一个个熟悉而久违的名字送到Vader面前──Tatooine，Owen，Obi-Wan……每一个名字都像一把刀，极力地要划破他内心深处痛苦记忆的封条。他无法形容那是一种什么滋味。原本早已死去的心，再也感觉不到痛，而现在，他的心却在隐隐作痛，但在阵痛中，他感觉到了另一种东西──希望。

命运为什么这么无常？当你在无谓的反抗之后终于无可奈何地丢掉一切跪倒在它脚下时，它却突然送给你一个巨大的恩赐。但这真是命运的恩赐吗？还是另外一个诱惑，引诱你再去做无谓的抗争，然后输得更惨？可是，什么样的结局还能比现在更惨？Luke是他唯一的救命稻草，是他最后的希望。于是，Vader终于再次有了属于自己的目标──寻找Luke，让他加入自己，一起推翻Sidious.

***

偏远的Tatooine，仍然像二十年前一样炙热荒芜，从共和国到帝国的更替似乎并没有给这个被人遗忘的星球带来什么变化，每一天都是单调乏味的的重复──至少在Luke眼中是这样。他不愿意一辈子都是一个农民，他梦想有一天能离开这个无聊的星球，去做一个纵横星系的英雄。他不知道，他怀着父亲当年同样的梦想。从他记事开始，他就从来没有见过自己的父母，抚养他长大的Owen叔叔告诉他，他父亲是一个香料运输船的导航员，在他出生前就死了，而他的母亲，则死于难产。直到两个曾经跟随他父亲的机器人──C3PO和R2D2因缘巧合地把他带到老邻居Ben那里，他才第一次知道了自己的父亲是一个英雄，知道了他被背叛的Vader杀死，还有那个销声匿迹多年的词──绝地。“我要学会原力之道，跟我父亲一样成为一名绝地！”在目睹了叔父叔母惨遭帝国士兵杀害之后，他决然地选择了这条命中注定的路，跟随Obi-Wan去到一个未知的世界，就像当年的Anakin跟随Qui-Gon离开一样。

在Han的飞船上，Obi-Wan开始训练这个超龄绝地学徒。他用充满爱意的眼神慈祥地看着Luke，耐心地向他传授原力技能。多年的沧桑和消沉，已经使Obi-Wan成为风烛残年的老头，早已没有二十年前的意气风发，取而代之的，是跟当年的Qui-Gon一样的智慧和慈爱。他看着Luke笨拙地舞动着光剑，不禁微微地笑了笑。Luke不知道，Skywalker的血脉让他体内潜藏着多么强大的原力，正如他不知道二十年前的那场浩劫究竟留给了他什么。他跟Anakin小时候过着完全不一样的生活，他的生活简单却平和，他虽然是孤儿但却有一个完整的家，他不曾有惊心动魄的冒险，也不曾受人欺压奴役，当然，他也不曾发现自己的天赋。他的善良热心显然是继承了他的父亲，但另一方面，他却太谦卑而显得缺乏自信──这跟Anakin是完全不同的。或许，没有过早地发掘出原力的潜能，反而是一件幸事。Anakin……一想到这个名字，Obi-Wan便无限伤感──如果真是我的失败造成了你的悲剧，那么就让我把这一切都补偿到你的儿子身上吧。 

死星上，Vader和Obi-Wan再一次交手。Obi-Wan面对当年的徒弟，如今的黑暗君主，内心无比平静，因为，他已经为光明找到了希望。当Vader用愤怒的光剑坎过Obi-Wan的身体时，Luke发出了惊恐的叫声。眼前这个黑色魔鬼，他的“杀父仇人”，现在竟然又杀掉了自己的恩师。悲痛和愤怒顿时填满了Luke的心，他几乎就要不顾死活地冲上去拼命，却突然听到了Obi-Wan的声音：“快跑，Luke，快跑……”──Obi-Wan没有离去，他继续在用另一种方式引导着Luke。

***

在借助原力炸毁死星之后，Luke成为反抗军中众人皆知的英雄，Vader也开始了他的秘密计划。他杀了每一个知道Luke姓名的侦察兵和赏金猎人，他不能让Sidious得到这个情报，Luke是他的计划中最关键的环节。从那时开始，他除了执行皇帝的命令，便把所有的精力都用在了寻找Luke上。他有几次差点抓住Luke，甚至与他正面交手，但最终都让他逃走了。但是，他与Luke的感应越来越强，当面对Luke时，他甚至不用原力都能感觉到他的内心──他的恐惧，他的愤怒，还有，他对朋友的牵挂。显然，Luke对Vader的真实身份浑然不觉，只把他当成最大的仇敌，这竟然让Vader感到有些失落。面对任何对手，Vader总是能找准适当的时机调动自己的情绪，利用愤怒激发黑暗原力的巨大威力，但Luke，却是唯一让他愤怒不起来的人，无论他如何尝试，一看到那双酷似Padme的眼睛，他便仿佛突然失去了力量。不！Vader告诫自己，不能对Luke有感情！他是叛军领袖，是自己的大敌，而自己也只不过是要利用他强大的原力，把他作为推翻Sidious的工具。他拼命地想把这来自很久以前的情愫重新掩埋起来，但他每次一想到“儿子”这个词，那些久远的记忆便开始一丝丝往外泄露。

Hoth一战，叛军再次逃跑。就在Vader急切追击时，Sidious传来了全息讯号。

“我们有一个新敌人──摧毁死星的年轻叛军成员，”听到Sidious的这句话，Vader马上感到到大事不妙，“我敢肯定，这个孩子是Anakin Skywalker的后代。”

Anakin Skywalker……Vader已经很就没有听到这个名字了，如今却从皇帝的口中说出来。看来Sidious已经很自然地把Vader和Anakin当成两个不同的人，他很自信Vader已经彻底抛弃了从前的一切，这反而让Vader松了一口气。但Vader还是想做最后的努力去掩盖：“这怎么可能？”“用你的直觉，你知道这是真的。他很可能会毁了我们。”

看样子，Sidious已经完全知道了。Vader只好故作不屑，试图减少Sidious对Luke的兴趣：“他只是一个毛小孩，Obi-Wan再也帮不了他了。”但是Sidious显然没那么好蒙蔽：“他的原力很强。Skywalker的儿子绝不能成为绝地。”

如今，没有别的办法，他不能让Sidious毁了Luke，只好将计就计，说出了最不愿说的一句话：“如果他能加入我们，就会成为强大的盟友。”“是啊，他会成为宝贵的资源。能做到吗？”“他不加入我们，就只有死路一条。”

Sidious的全息影像消失后，Vader仍然呆呆地半跪在原地，像一尊石像。原本的计划突然被打乱，形势一下变得更加复杂。Sidious再次向Vader展示了他的无所不知，而且逼得Vader被迫走向他的意愿。Vader很清楚那句话一旦说出来意味着什么。西斯君主的二人法则，注定了他们三人不可能共存。他想到了Dooku，想到了Starkiller，以及所有试图挑战他以取代他在Sidious身旁地位的人。一旦Sidious抢先把Luke引入黑暗面，他就会成为自己最大的威胁。可是，他现在除了遵从皇帝的命令之外，还能做什么呢？最终的结局，只能交给命运去裁定──希望又变得渺茫，他再次感到了无力。


	3. Chapter 3

Luke听从Obi-Wan灵魂的指点，来到丛林密布的Dagobah寻找Yoda。但Yoda对这个Obi-Wan送来的徒弟显然并不满意。他缺乏耐心和信念，不够专注，容易冲动──Yoda在他身上看到了太多Anakin的影子。

“为什么你想成为绝地，嗯？”Yoda开始试探他的心性。

“多半是因为我的父亲，我想。”Luke显得有些不确定。

“啊，你的父亲。强大的绝地，他是。强大的绝地……”Yoda对这个回答有些失望。看来，他只是想传承他的父亲──Obi-Wan口中描述的那个伟大的绝地，但恐怕这个年轻人连绝地真正的意义都不知道吧？

并不知道眼前这个小绿人就是Yoda，Luke开始急躁起来：“噢，拜托，你怎么可能知道我的父亲？你甚至连我是谁都不知道。”他越说越生气，“我甚至不知道我在这儿干嘛。我们在浪费时间！”

“我不能训练他。他缺乏耐心！”Yoda突然对着空气说道。

一个熟悉的声音从某出传来：“他会学会耐心的。”Ben! Luke突然明白了，眼前这个人正是Yoda.

"嗯……他有太多愤怒，就像他的父亲。”

“你教我的时候我有什么不同吗？”

“他还没准备好。”

“不，Yoda，我准备好了。我……Ben，我会成为绝地的。Ben，告诉他我已经准备好了！”Luke极力为自己辩护。

“准备好了？你怎么知道，你已经准备好了？已经八百年了，我训练绝地。谁有资格接受训练，我有自己的标准判断。最深的责任感和最认真的态度，一个绝地必须有。而这个孩子，我观察了很长时间，他的心思从来就没有用在他现在所处和所做的事情上。只想着将来，他满脑子，想着那些未知的漂浮不定的东西。哼，冒险，刺激……从来不需要这些，真正的绝地。你太浮躁了！”

Yoda一番训斥，竟然让Luke无言以对。他知道，Yoda没说错。他只知道绝地是惩强扶弱的英雄战士，却不知道绝地真正的意义不是武力，而是彻底地献身于那个伟大的使命；他只知道原力能给他力量，却不知道原力给了他一切，也控制着一切。无论加入反抗军，还是想成为绝地，他都只是凭着一腔热血，虽然说的是为了自由和公正，但真正驱使他的却是梦想成为英雄的欲望。对未知世界的好奇，让他又憧憬又害怕，常常患得患失。──或许，每一个人在成为绝地之前都难免有这样的心境，甚至成为绝地之后也难以摆脱，包括他的父亲。

尽管Yoda一语中的，Obi-Wan却仍然不依不饶，坚持要Yoda收下Luke。他已经把所有的希望都寄托在了Luke的身上。

“你怎么变得跟Qui-Gon一样固执了？”Yoda无可奈何，终于答应了他。

***

在Yoda的指点下，Luke进步神速，强大的原力让他很快掌握了普通绝地也难以企及的技能。但是，光有力量是不够的，如果被原力的黑暗面所吸引，力量越大越危险。想到Anakin的堕落，一部分原因是因为对他关于黑暗面的警告太少，Yoda决定让Luke亲自体验黑暗面的危险。

一个树洞，带着阴冷死亡的气息。“那里有很强的黑暗原力，一个邪恶之地。进去，你必须。”Yoda告诉Luke。

“里面有什么？”Luke怯怯地问，语气中已经带着恐惧。

“只有你带去的东西。”Yoda的回答让Luke不解，他惶恐地看了一眼阴森的树洞，小心翼翼地朝里面走。

树洞很深，里面阴暗潮湿，时不时有一些爬虫发出怪叫。Luke目不转睛地盯着前方，随时防备着可能出现的危险。突然，伴随着恐怖的金属呼吸声，一个漆黑的身影出现在Luke面前。Darth Vader！恐惧和仇恨立刻填满了Luke的脑子，他一下忘记了自己在哪里，在干什么，只知道举起光剑不顾一切地砍去。寥寥几招之后，Vader的头连同他的头盔就被Luke一剑坎下，滚落到地上。Luke收起光剑，惊魂未定地看着那个头盔，不敢相信眼前的一切。突然，头盔自己炸裂开来，露出了面罩下面的容貌──Luke自己的脸。Luke张大嘴，惊恐地看着自己的手，已经喘不过气来。我做了什么？我究竟杀了谁？不一会儿，Vader的躯体和那张脸都慢慢地消失了──原来只是一个幻像。

Yoda在树洞外安静地冥想，等着Luke惶恐不解地出来。不等Luke开口询问，Yoda便说道：“那个树洞里，藏着最能诱发每一个人黑暗面的东西。造出了Vader的幻影，正是你的恐惧和仇恨。愤怒，恐惧，冲动……原力的黑暗面，他们都是。在你战斗的时候，轻易快速地进入你的体内，它们能够。一旦你沿着这条黑暗之路走下去，它就会永远控制你的命运，侵蚀你的灵魂，就像Obi-Wan的徒弟一样。”

“Vader……”，刚才的噩梦再次让Luke心里一颤，“可是，为什么我最后看到的却是自己的脸？”

“蒙蔽你的心灵，黑暗面会，让你无法看清你的敌人，朋友，甚至你自己。当你自以为在做正确的事情时，它却在将你引向相反的方向；当你自以为控制了自己的命运时，它却将你牢牢地控制，并最终会让你失去一切，成为它的奴隶。”

“黑暗面更强大吗？”

“不……不……不。只是更快捷，更简单，更具诱惑性。”

“Vader是怎么堕入黑暗面的？”Luke的好奇心再次蹦了出来。

“你会知道的，总有一天，你会知道的。但现在还不是告诉你的时候。恩……我今天没有更多东西可教了，忘掉你的这些问题吧。”

***

一个笼罩着云雾的星球，一架扁圆形的飞船，一个阴森的密室……“啊──！”一声刺耳的惨叫传入Luke的脑海中，紧接着，“Luke──！”

正在倒立冥想Luke突然一下跌倒在地上，悬浮在空中的石块和R2D2都纷纷跌落。“Han……Leia……”Luke轻轻呼唤着这两个名字。

“控制，控制，你必须学会控制！”Yoda不满地摇摇头。

“我看到……看到了一个悬浮在云里的城市。”Luke担忧地说，“我的朋友在那儿。他们……他们很痛苦。”

“嗯……你看到的未来，这是。”

“未来？他们会死吗？”

Yoda闭上眼睛，低头冥想片刻：“很难看清。飘忽不定，未来总是。”

Luke急了：“我得去救他们。”

“对他们最好的方式，你必须选择。如果你现在离开，或许能帮他们，但一切他们为之战斗和牺牲的东西，你会毁掉。”

Luke犹豫了，只好默默地点点头。

但是，那个预感却出现得越来越频繁，越来越强烈。每当Luke闭上眼睛，他就能听到Han和Leia的呼叫。不行！我不能不管他们，我不能任凭他们在那里受罪我却见死不救，我不能……我不能失去他们！

Luke开始检查他的X-Wing战斗机，他决心前往云城。

“Luke!你必须完成训练！”Yoda焦急地追来。

“我不能摆脱那些预感。他们是我的朋友，我得去帮助他们。”

“你不能走！”

“但是Han和Leia会死的。”

“你并不知道。”Obi-Wan的灵魂出现在了Yoda的旁边，“连Yoda都看不见他们的未来。”

“但是我能帮助他们！我感受到了原力！”

“但是你还不会控制它。现在正是对你最危险的时候，你很容易受到原力黑暗面的吸引。”

“是的，是的，听Obi-Wan的。”Yoda接着他的话说，“那个树洞，还记得你在那个树洞里犯的错误吗？”

“但我从那之后已经学了很多了。Yoda大师，我会回来完成我的训练的，我保证。”

Obi-Wan见Luke如此固执，变得有些激动：“皇帝想要的是你和你的能力，那正是你的朋友们受折磨的原因。Luke，我不想像失去Vader一样再失去你！”

Luke看着Obi-Wan那双焦虑的眼睛，不禁有些感伤。“你不会的。”他抛下这句安慰的话，还是执意走向战斗机。

“耐心！”Obi-Wan无奈地呼喊着。

“难道要牺牲Han和Leia吗？”Luke回过头，眼神里满是忧虑。

Yoda抬起头，仿佛又看到了多年前询问他同样问题的那个年轻人。良久，他才开口说道：“如果你尊重他们为之战斗的东西……是的。”

Luke的内心悲痛地挣扎着，他无法放开他们。终于，他还是决定去，准备好迎接所有的挑战──包括黑暗面的诱惑。

望着缓缓升空的X-Wing，Yoda摇摇头，这个孩子，太重感情，太多牵挂，“太像了，他跟他父亲。危险，我感觉到他的将来。”Yoda叹息道。

Obi-Wan突然产生了一股冲动，想去告诉Luke关于他父亲的悲剧，但他最后还是忍住了。不知道为什么，他隐隐感觉到Luke身上有一种Anakin没有的东西，使他相信Luke已经能独自面对这一切了。“这孩子是我们最后的希望。”

“不，还有另外一个。”Yoda意味深长地说。


	4. Chapter 4

云城。

Vader独自站在碳冷冻机的高台上，等待着Luke的出现。他知道只要抓到Han和Leia，Luke就一定会来，因为他感觉得到Luke对朋友强烈的牵挂──一种他曾经很熟悉的牵挂。但雇佣赏金猎人，却是Sidious的主意。虽然Vader表示自己的部队完全可以独自找到千年隼，但皇帝对他们的进度不满意，显然，他对寻找Luke的兴趣不比Vader小。Vader不敢违抗他的旨意，但这也就意味着他除了将Luke交给皇帝，没有别的选择。或许，他可以在那之前就把Luke引入黑暗面，让他加入自己，但不知道Luke的力量是否已经强大到可以跟自己联手对抗Sidious。

终于，一个矫健的身影从升降机中出现了，他警惕地望向死一样沉寂的四周。Vader用原力打开了冷冻仓上方的灯光，Luke似乎感应到了他，迅速转过身，把目光投向高台上那团黑影。

“你的原力很强，年轻的Skywalker。但你还不是一个绝地。”Vader冷冷地说道。

Luke镇定地走上台阶，一步步逼近Vader，在Dagobah的训练使他增强了不少信心。但Vader却显得很不屑，直到Luke亮出光剑指向他，他才缓缓地开启红色光剑，单手抵挡Luke的进攻。这一举动，让Luke突然感到心虚，竟然被Vader光剑传来的力道推倒在地。Luke赶紧稳定住情绪，向Vader发起新一轮攻势，迅捷的剑锋逼得Vader后退几步，不得不开始动用左手。

“你学了不少啊，年轻人。”Vader的语气带着嘲讽。

“我会让你充满惊奇的。”Luke似乎又找回了自信。

可是话音刚落，Luke就发现自己的光剑不听使唤地跟着Vader的光剑打转，一眨眼就脱手飞了出去。Vader顺势一剑砍下，Luke失去平衡，从高台滚到了碳冷冻机的平台上。还没等他回过神，Vader就像一只巨大的蝙蝠一样朝他飞身下来，Luke不得不向后再打了两个转。

“你的命运是跟我在一起的，Skywalker。Obi-Wan知道这是事实。”Vader举着光剑逼近Luke。

“不……”Luke继续向后退，却没有发现身后冷冻机的顶盖正在打开。Vader虚晃一剑，Luke不由自主地向后倒去，却正好跌进了白雾翻腾的冷冻仓。顿时，刺骨的寒气包裹了Luke全身，伴随着冰冷的恐惧蔓延开来。Luke颤抖着，挣扎着站起来，脑子里突然响起了Yoda的声音：“恐惧……通向黑暗之路……”

“太简单了。”Vader说着这句话，却感到很失望。他很不情愿地启动了冷冻机，转身面对聚集在空中的浓雾：“或许你并没有皇帝想象的那么强。”自己寄予厚望的儿子，难道就这么不堪一击吗？

突然，他听到头顶上有声响，才发现原来Luke早已从冷冻仓里跳了出来。“不错，真不错。”看见Luke逃脱，他感到一丝欣慰，看来还有机会赶在Sidious之前把Luke拉向自己。他挥动光剑，坎向Luke吊住的冷冻管，Luke从上面翻转下来，顺势扭转冒着滚滚冷冻气体的管口对准Vader的脸。“啊……”Vader急忙躲闪，Luke趁机用原力取回了光剑。

Luke的一连串敏捷迅速的反应让Vader有些始料不及。他感受到Luke试图抛开杂念，凝神专注，纯粹的原力正在他身上聚集。很好，他已经学会了运用原力，那就让黑暗面来增强它吧。“Obi-Wan把你教得不错，你已经控制了恐惧。现在，发泄出你的愤怒吧。只有你的仇恨才能打败我。”Vader一边说，一边加快了出剑的速度，红蓝两道光束在空中激烈碰撞。

Luke开始变得紧张，光剑也挥舞得越来越快，他感到一股奇怪的力量在体内涌动，让他出招越来越狠，情绪却越来越不安。渐渐地，他把Vader逼到的平台边缘，Vader举剑横档，却脚下一滑，从平台上摔了下去。

平台下面是一个反应堆控制室，Vader从地上满意地站起来。黑暗原力已经开始流入Luke的身体，他只需要进一步激怒Luke，就可以让他最终融入到黑暗面。Vader找了一处阴暗的角落等待Luke的到来，他知道Luke不会逃走，而会继续来寻找他，因为仇恨已经开始在Luke心中燃烧起来。

果然，Luke很快通过回廊来到了控制室。Vader从他身后出现，他转身举剑攻击，眼中映出炙热的剑光。这一次，Vader准备让他领教一下原力的另一种招式。突然间，一大根金属管从Luke的背后飞来，Luke赶紧回挡一剑，把金属管砍成两截。Vader趁机一剑迎上前去，Luke有些措手不及，变得越来越紧张。不一会儿，又一块沉重的部件从墙上脱落，砸在毫无防备的Luke的头上。Vader收剑直立，只用意念搬动周围的各种部件，任凭它们向毫无还手之力的Luke重重砸去，他要让疼痛和羞辱激发Luke更多的愤怒。这时，一个冷冻罐晃过Luke，砸碎了他身后的大玻璃窗，内外巨大的气压差产生了一股飓风，把Luke卷出了窗外。Vader抓住墙角躲避飓风，只能眼睁睁地看着Luke掉下去。飓风过后，他赶紧来到窗边，发现Luke正吊在刚架桥的围栏上努力向上爬。“很快，你就能和我在一起了。”Vader对那个在风中晃荡的身影默默说道。

精疲力尽的Luke好不容易爬上了桥面。此时的他不但疲惫，而且大脑一片空白，除了羞辱就是愤怒。他提着光剑，晃悠悠地朝控制室里走去，却突然遭到Vader的偷袭，把他再次逼回刚架桥上。Vader招招迅猛，让无力招架的Luke一步步退到悬空的支架中心，紧接着，他在剑上注入原力，把Luke推倒在地。

“你已经输了，反抗是没有用的。不要像Obi-Wan一样自寻死路。”Vader用剑直指Luke的胸口，他能感觉到剑锋下的那团烈火正在燃烧。爆发吧，你立刻就能接受黑暗原力的洗礼了！

终于，Luke以迅雷不及掩耳之势翻滚起身，光剑带着巨大的冲击力向Vader刺来。Vader迅速挥剑抵挡，手臂却是一震。紧接着，Luke剑锋一转，削向Vader的右侧。Vader来不及躲闪，右肩被炙热的光剑划过，闪出霹雳的火花。虽然这一剑并没有太大的损害，但却让Vader全身的电路猛烈激荡了一下，疼得他“呜──”地叫出声来。

没想到，Vader自己却被激怒了。黑暗原力迅速在他手上凝聚，他忘记了自己的初衷，狠毒地向Luke砍去。

“啊──！”伴随着一声惨叫，Vader的光剑划过Luke的右手。那只手立刻掉入了万丈深渊，同时还有手中的光剑──Anakin Skywalker的光剑。

看着Luke痛苦万状的样子，Vader仿佛突然被惊醒。他有些后悔刚才的那一剑，但事已至此，只能继续下去。他努力使自己平静下来，用威胁的语气说道：“你无路可逃了，不要逼我杀了你。”

Luke忍着剧痛，仍沿着支架杆往后退。坚持还是放弃？他的心在激烈地挣扎着。

“Luke，你还没有意识到你的重要性，你才刚刚开始发现你的力量。加入我，让我完成你的训练。我们的力量结合在一起，就能结束这场破坏性的对抗，给全星系重新带来秩序。”

“我决不会加入你！”Luke仍在做最后的抗争。

“如果你知道黑暗面的力量，你会的。”Vader不由自主地捏紧拳头。看来，现在是揭穿事实的时候了:“Obi-Wan从来没提起过你父亲的事吧？”

Luke一听到他说自己的父亲，便顿时充满了怒火，恨恨地说：“他告诉我够多的了。他告诉我是你杀了他！”

“不。我，就是你父亲！”

这句话，尽管早已在Vader心里重复过千百遍，却是他第一次听到从自己口中说出。他突然意识到，眼前的这个孩子，不仅仅是他想用来对付Sidious的工具，不仅仅是他想拉拢的一个同盟。他是自己的儿子，是自己和Padme的儿子，是自己曾经憧憬向往过的儿子。他突然希望，他们不是在这危险的高架桥上对抗，而是在美丽的Naboo湖边一起开怀畅谈。但这朦胧的希望只有那么一瞬间，就被Luke惊恐沙哑的声音拉回了现实。

“不……不……那不是真的，那不可能！”Luke的脸已经被震惊扭曲得变了形。

尽管Vader预料到Luke不会那么轻易接受这个事实，但他仍然对Luke的拒绝感到失落。他不知道该找什么话去说服他，突然想到了Sidious对他说的一句话：“用你的直觉，你知道那是真的。”是啊，直觉，父子之间还需要多说什么呢？尽管他恨Sidious插手Luke的事，但他这句话确实是没有错。

Luke的眼神凝滞了。他的大脑已经一片混乱。他的父亲……那个伟大的绝地英雄，他最崇拜的偶像。他走上这条路完全是因为父亲，因为他要继承他父亲的遗志，他要成为他父亲一样的绝地！可是现在，他的父亲居然是眼前这个杀人无数的恶魔，这个让所有人恐惧和憎恨的魔鬼。“用你的直觉！”Vader的话不断在他脑子里震荡。不，Vader不可能骗他，他没有必要骗他……可是，为什么会这样？为什么？Ben!你快告诉我，究竟哪一个是我的父亲？我的父亲究竟是谁？！！！

“NO──NO──！”Luke绝望地呼喊着，比刚才被砍手的那一瞬间还要痛苦千百倍。

这声呼喊，也刺痛了Vader心。他能感受到Luke心中强烈的挣扎，他已经被痛苦所笼罩，迷失了方向。只要再努一把力，就一定能让Luke接受事实，接受他这个父亲。“Luke，你能杀死皇帝，他已经预感到了，这才是你的命运。加入我吧，我们父子能统治整个星系。”他向Luke伸出手,“跟我来，这是你唯一的出路。”

Luke扭头看看脚下深不见底的反应堆井，再看看伸出手的Vader，恐惧、迷惘、绝望一齐向他涌来。他不知道该怎么办，他不知道该作何选择，黑色的迷雾正向他意识上空聚拢。突然，他仿佛听到了Obi-Wan的声音：“Luke，我不想像失去Vader一样再失去你！”Vader……我的父亲……不，父亲，我不会跟你一样，我不会走上你的老路。

再见了，父亲……他平静地望了Vader最后一眼，放开手，从悬空的井架落向万丈深渊。

“Lu……” Vader吃惊地望着下落的Luke，想喊却喊不出声来。他没有想到，儿子竟选择了这样一条路。二十年来的第一次，他感受到了沉痛，还有失败，彻底的失败。狂风卷起他的披风，重重地拍打着摇摇欲坠的井架栏杆，他像一尊塑像一样，一动不动地垂着头。

但当Luke幸运地滑进排气管道时，Vader立刻看到了他的生机。他转过身，迅速回到了Lando的指挥中心。“通知我的歼星舰准备好迎接我返航。”他命令手下的军官。

执行者号的舰桥里，帝国军士们正忙着准备牵引场，Vader一言不发地独自站在观望窗前。窗外，三架TIE战机正在追击千年隼。而Luke就在那架飞船上。

“Luke。”Vader望着千年隼，向他的儿子发出呼唤。虽然没有得到回音，但他知道Luke能听到，因为他能感受到原力中一点小小的颤动。“孩子，跟我来吧。”此时的他，突然急切地想要Luke回到自己身边。他希望能看到他，触摸他，甚至拥抱他，就像一对普通的父子一样，而其他的一切，仿佛都不重要了。Vader不知道，在这之后，等待他们父子的又会是什么，他看不清，也猜不透。黑暗遮蔽了他的心灵，他已经失去了预见未来的能力，但他反倒觉得那是一件幸事。如果你什么都无法改变，知道了又能怎样呢？不但会徒然增加自己的痛苦，甚至或许还会加速那个宿命的到来。多少年来，他已经习惯于接受命运安排的一切，无论是成功还是失败，他都不再有任何特殊的感觉。但这一次，他却强烈地感受到自己的命运从此会跟儿子紧密地连接在一起，无论它会是什么。“Luke……这是你的命运。”他再次用原力向儿子传出讯息。

“通知所有指挥官，准备好牵引场。”司令Piett发出了命令。可就在那时，千年隼突然启动了超光速飞行，在漆黑的空间中迅速消失成了一个点。

Piett惊恐万分地望着缓缓转过身的Vader，等待着跟前几任相同的命运。然而，Vader却径直从他身边走过，头也不回地离开了舰桥。

他的大脑已是一片空白。


	5. Chapter 5

银色的帝国穿梭机在漆黑的太空划过一道弧线，进入Endor卫星的绕行轨道。“准备进入大气层。”指挥员发出指令。穿过厚重的云层，一片茂密的森林出现在了地面上。这颗充满生机的卫星在闪烁的星光中显得那么祥和宁静，但Vader能看见，在那片风平浪静的墨绿色林海下，正潜藏着巨大的动荡，还有一股强烈而熟悉的原力，正向他弥漫过来。他的心跳突然加速，面罩里传出的呼吸声也更加急促。

自从离开云城后，Vader就再也没见到过Luke，也再没有感到过他的气息。Sidious似乎故意安排给他很多任务，让他无法脱身。一想到Sidious，Vader就不寒而栗。他似乎比自己所知道的还要强大，没有什么事情能瞒得住他的眼睛，无论是过去，还是将来。自己的一举一动，都仿佛被他严密地监视着，甚至自己的大脑，都无法在他面前保持封闭。黑暗原力让Vader把这部笨重机器的力量发挥到了极致，但另一方面，他内心的恐惧却反而随着力量的增大而放大。这恐惧不是来自于无所不在的敌人，也不是来自于前途未卜的将来，而正是来自于自己的师父、主人──Sidious。这种恐惧，他无法摆脱也无法控制，因为当他试图压制时，黑暗面的力量就会随之减小。他正是靠这种恐惧，从黑暗面不断地获取原力，直到他的黑暗原力超过Sidious，他才能摆脱对他的恐惧，但恐惧本身却永远也不会减少，只会换到另一个对象上面──或许是人，或许是事。Vader原本以为，Luke的出现能帮助自己增强力量，但是云城对决，却让他的希望再次破灭。他难以忘记，Luke在放手那一瞬间的决绝眼神，但他又不敢去回想，仿佛那眼神中带着强烈无比的光亮灼得他睁不开眼睛。他明白，单凭自己的力量，已经无法让Luke转入黑暗面。他已经失败了。接下来所有的一切都只能落到Sidious的控制之中。

现在，Sidious正利用这第二颗死星设下陷阱，等待叛军来自投罗网。但他真正的猎取目标，却是Luke。当Vader在执行者号上看到那艘伪装的帝国穿梭机时，他再一次感应到了Luke的气息。孩子，我们终于又要见面了。但这次见面会把他们父子引入什么命运，却远远超出了Vader的控制。他把Luke的出现报告给了Sidious──他已经习惯性地不对Sidious隐瞒任何情报，哪怕这意味着自己会更加被动，因为Sidious总能知道。但奇怪的是，这一次Sidious却并没有感觉到Luke的出现。Vader正在揣摩这意味着什么，Sidious的话让他再次打消了所有念头：“我已经预见到了，他对你的感情会造成他的失败。他会去找你，而你，会把他带到我面前来。”Sidious的口气，不是在下达指令，而是在称述一个事实。而现在，Vader只不过是一步一步走进那个预设的命运，被动地等待最终的结局。

Endor卫星的夜晚，宁静而深邃。Luke独自一人，走在茂密的丛林中。他感受了到那人的气息──从进入Endor星域的那一刻起。而此刻，他就跟自己站在同一片土地上。他正等待着自己，而自己也正寻他而去──去面对那个注定要面对的最终了断──只有到那时，他才会成为一个真正的绝地。“Vader，你必须面对Vader。”Yoda大师已经预见了这一时刻的到来。然而，在Luke心里，他却有自己的打算。他脑海里不断闪现出云城的记忆,不断回响着那个从遥远处传来的低沉却柔和的声音：“Luke……孩子……”他无法否认，他在听到那声呼唤之后第一反应竟是激动；他无法忘记，那一刻，他是多么痛苦，又是多么幸福，甚至情不自禁地叫出了“父亲”。他从小到大，都渴望能叫出这两个字，更渴望能听到父亲的呼唤。而现在，这声呼唤就在耳边，尽管是那么地阴沉，那么地飘渺，但他能听出隐藏在里面的温柔，还有──善良。是的，父亲并没有被黑暗面完全侵蚀，他的心中还有善良。他要去见父亲，他要把他救回光明面，他要带他离开皇帝，离开死星，哪怕只有一丁点希望，哪怕等待他的会是死亡。如果Yoda和Obi-Wan知道他的打算，一定会再次指责他太感情用事，因为连Obi-Wan都彻底放弃了这个从前亲如兄弟的弟子：“他现在更像一台机器，而不是一个人。”就在当晚他把一切真相都告诉了Leia──他的孪生妹妹。他还记得当他说到Vader是他父亲时她那不可思议和憎恶的表情，他还记得当他说父亲心里还存有善良时她那难以置信的眼神。或许，那真的只是一个幻觉，只有Luke一人才相信，甚至连Vader自己都不会承认。但是，Luke无法抛开对父亲的感情，他无法放弃这最后的希望。“Leia，”他静静地呼唤与他相连的那颗心，“就让我独自去面对这一切吧。如果我不能回来，你就是推翻帝国最后的希望。”

穿梭机降落在能量盾控制中心的停机坪上。舱门打开，Vader缓缓走下，每一步都显得那么沉重。他知道Sidious不会说错，Luke会主动来找他，但是什么能让Luke这样做呢？他主动来投靠黑暗面？绝无可能。难道他竟然天真地以为可以让我脱离黑暗面吗？如果他真的那么傻，那自己也别无选择──在Sidious面前，没有别的路可走。Vader闭上眼睛，不敢去设想那可怕的结局。

当他走进控制中心的长廊时，另一头的仓门突然打开，走出来一个指挥官和几个暴风兵，押解着带着手铐的Luke。Luke抬起头，平静地看着Vader。

指挥官看见Vader，赶紧行礼报告到：“这是向我们投降的叛军。虽然他否认，但我相信他们还有更多的人。请准许我对这片区域进行更深入的搜查。”他把一把银色的光剑交到Vader手上：“他只带着这件武器。”

“干得好，指挥官。”Vader接过光剑看了看，“你们都退下。指挥搜查，把他的同伙给我带来。”“遵命！”指挥官和暴风兵消失在仓门后，Vader则带着Luke走向停机坪的电梯。

这对父子再次单独面对面，就像那日在云城。所不同的是，现在的Luke，显得异常的平静，就像栏杆外安睡在夜中的森林。

“皇帝一直期待着你的到来。”Vader说得很随意，好像这跟执行皇帝指派的其他任务没有任何区别。

“我知道，父亲。”Luke回答道，“父亲”两个字说得很重。

Vader一怔，他原本以为永远也不会听到这两个字了，但现在它们却清晰地从声频感应器传入了自己的耳朵。自从云城一别，他对这声呼唤盼望过多少过日夜，没想到竟来得这么轻易，这么突然。但是，他不能在Luke面前流露出任何感情，因为丝毫感情的流露都会融化掉他赖以生存的黑暗原力。他很快压制住自己的激动，语气平添了几分生硬的冷漠：“看来，你还是接受了这个事实。”

谁知Luke坚定地说道：“我接受的的事实是，你是Anakin Skywalker，我的父亲。”

“那个名字对我已经没有任何意义了。”Vader一听到这个名字，顿时从那声呼唤的陶醉中回过神来。他已猜到Luke主动投降的用意了。

Luke没有罢休，继续说道：“这才是你真正的名字，你只是忘记了。我知道你内心还有善良，皇帝没有把它从你心中完全抹去。那正是为什么你下不了手杀我，也正是为什么你现在不把我交给你的皇帝！”

够了！Vader心中喊道。果然不出所料，这个傻孩子真是为了这么一个徒劳的目的而来。你以为仅凭你几句话就能让我回到从前吗？你以为这种转变是你想象的那样简单吗？

Vader不想再继续这样的对话，于是把注意力转到手中的光剑上。他按动开关，一道绿色的光束伴随着嗡鸣声在空中闪动起来。“你自己制作了一把新光剑。”他翻转着剑柄仔细查看，却不得不努力让自己不被那些酷似Anakin光剑的细节所吸引。“你的技能已经完善了。”他关闭光剑，转身背对Luke，继续说道：“事实上，你的确很强大，就像皇帝所预见的那样。”

Luke回过头望着Vader的背影，他知道Vader在逃避。“跟我走吧。”他向父亲发出了召唤，就像父亲曾经召唤他一样。

看来是没法转移话题了，Vader无奈地想，那就让他彻底死心吧。“Obi-Wan曾经也像你那样想。”Vader转过身，提高了嗓音，“你不了解黑暗面的力量。我必须遵从我的师父。”

Luke直视Vader的面罩，目光里全是执着：“我不会转向黑暗面的，那时你就不得不杀了我。”

听到这句话，Vader突然迟疑了。他知道，那正是他一直不敢设想的那个结局，但那很可能就是他们真正的命运。如果他有足够的力量，或许能避免它的发生，可是现在，他连自己的命运都无法掌握──就像很久很久以前，没有丝毫改变，从来没有。沉默良久，他才黯然说道：“如果那是你的宿命……”

“扪心自问，父亲，你做不到。”Luke激动地走近Vader，“我感觉到了你内心的冲突。放下你的仇恨吧。”

“对我来说已经太晚了，孩子。我没有别的选择。”Vader招手叫去等在电梯里的士兵，“皇帝会向你展示原力的真正本性。现在他就是你的师父了。”

Luke凝望着Vader，仿佛能透过漆黑的面罩看到后面那张扭曲的脸。“看来，我的父亲真的已经死了。”他说得那么平淡，好像一切都在他的意料之中。原本渺茫的希望，破灭了也无所谓失望。

Vader听着Luke最后一句话，再也说不出话来。暴风兵把Luke带上了Vader的穿梭机，但Vader却仍然独自扶在走廊的栏杆旁。他想一个人静静地呆着，他想在走向那最终的宿命前歇一歇脚。四周的光影都逐渐模糊，他面对幽深的丛林，陷入了冥想……

一团光，一团不断闪烁的光，一团蓝色的光……  
一个身影，一个黑色的身影，在那团闪光中不断地扭动抽搐……  
Vader就站在旁边，看着，静静地看着。接着，他转过身，不再去看，而是渐渐地走开……  
“父亲──！”

一声带着哀求的惨叫把他从冥想中惊醒，四周的树林仿佛遭受到大风的袭击，狂乱地舞动起来。他的心跳突然急剧加速，体能监测器发出了报警声。他扶住栏杆，支撑住突然失去平衡的躯体。

那是什么？难道是梦吗？或者是──预感？不，不可能。二十多年来，他的梦都是一片混沌，他感知未来的触角，已经完全退化。他不相信他现在还会有预知的能力，正如他不相信他还有回到原力光明面的可能。或许，这是自己过于担忧那个可怕的命运而产生的幻觉吧，他这样安慰自己。


	6. Chapter 6

Endor的夜空此时安静得可怕，仿佛一切存在都屏住呼吸等待着一场即将到来的喧嚣。Vader的穿梭机在Endor和死星之间的无形通道里缓缓移动着。Luke带着手铐，一个人静静地坐在窗前，盯着眼前这颗越来越大的死星。过不了多久，Leia和Han他们的先头部队就会捣毁Endor卫星上的能量罩，紧接着，义军同伴们就会来炸毁这座罪恶的城堡。到那时，他和他的父亲都会跟Sidious同归于尽。他原本以为，自己的真情能够打动父亲，让他跟自己走，一块儿远离即将到来的毁灭。但现在他才知道，自己确实太天真了。但他不后悔，他仿佛听到原力告诉他这是唯一正确的路。还有Leia，Leia将继续走完他没有走完的路。而自己，则将成为一名真正的绝地，最后光荣地死去，永远与原力同在。

此时的Vader，内心却远远没有那么平静。“他不加入我们，就只有死路一条。”这是Vader曾经回复Sidious的一句话。这句话的确定性，没有任何质疑的余地，以前是这样，现在也会是这样。这句话，不仅仅是Vader敷衍Sidious所说的，也是他自己的真实想法──不管他愿不愿意承认。他是一个西斯，一个被黑暗面主宰的奴隶，一切人对他而言不是盟友就是敌人。他不能对任何人有慈悲之心，因为一丁点的动摇都会削弱他已经离不开的黑暗原力。但是，他又怎么能眼睁睁地看着Luke──自己最后的希望──死在Sidious的手上？甚至──就像Sidious当年逼迫他杀死徒弟一样──死在自己的手上！如今，只剩下唯一一条路可走──逼迫Luke转入黑暗面。

穿梭机抵达死星。Vader打发了卫兵，一个人带着Luke，登上前往死星最高层的电梯。

电梯门打开，眼前，是一个冰冷幽暗的大厅，在高高的台阶另一端，Sidious正坐在他的宝贝王座上，心满意足地望着前方漆黑一片的天空。Luke脸上毫无惧色，镇定自若地走上台阶，走向Sidious，他要看看，这个把他父亲拖入深渊的西斯大帝，究竟能把他怎样。Vader一声不响地跟在Luke身旁，等着Sidious缓缓转过宝座。

“欢迎欢迎，年轻的Skywalker，我恭候多时了。”Sidious带着惯有的轻蔑和诡笑说道，“你不再需要这个了。”他用手轻轻一指，Luke腕上的手铐就滑落在地。Luke低头看了一眼，仍然面无表情地盯着Sidious。

“我很期待完成你的训练。总有一天，你会叫我‘师父’。”Sidious继续说到。

“你大错特错了。”Luke的语气很坚决，“你不能像对我父亲那样转变我。”

“噢，不，我年轻的绝地，”Sidious起身朝Luke走过来，露出了他遮在斗篷下面的可怕的脸，“你会发现你才错了──对很多事情都错了。”

Vader把手中的光剑递给Sidious：“他的光剑。”

“噢，是的，绝地的武器。”Sidious接过光剑，用诡异的语调说道：“很像你父亲的那把啊。现在，你该知道你的父亲永远也不可能脱离黑暗面了吧。你也会一样。”

“你错了。”Luke仍是那么平静，“很快我就会死了，而你，会给我陪葬。”

“呵呵……”Sidious满不在乎地笑道，“也许你指的是你的叛军舰队即将发起的进攻吧。”

Luke的眼中忽然闪过一丝惊诧。

“是的……我向你保证你的朋友们绝对威胁不到我们这儿。”Sidious狠很的转过身，向他的宝座走去。

“你的弱点就是过于自信。”Luke的话里仿佛带着诅咒。

“你对朋友的信赖则是你的弱点！”Sidious立刻回头答道。他正在对Luke失去耐心。

Sidious的反应让Vader有些紧张，他赶紧对Luke说：“抵抗是没有意义的，我的孩子。”

Sidious回到宝座，把Luke的光剑放在扶手上，然后提高嗓音得意地说道：“所有发生的一切都是我的安排。你在那颗卫星上的朋友正在走入陷阱，你的叛军舰队也一样！是我故意让叛军联盟得知护罩发生器的位置。你那些可怜的同伙根本威胁不到它。我的整一支精锐部队在那儿等着他们呢。”看到Luke的神色越发慌张，Sidious故作怜悯状：“噢，我恐怕等你的朋友们到来的时候，反射护罩仍然毫发无损。哈哈……”

就在这时，窗外的天空突然出现了许多星星点点的闪光。Sidious向Luke说道：“过来，孩子，你自己看吧。”

Luke小心翼翼地走到瞭望窗前，看到义军舰队正遭到帝国火力的猛烈攻击。

“从这儿你将目睹叛军联盟最终的毁灭和你们微不足道的叛乱的终结。”

眼前的景象折磨着Luke的神经。他没有想到情况竟然变得这样复杂。他努力压制心中的怒火，却忍不住看向躺在Sidious手边的光剑。一直在观察Luke反应的Sidious注意到了这个细节，满意地笑了笑。

“你想要这个，不是吗？”Sidious轻轻拍了拍光剑，“仇恨正在你心中膨胀。拿起你的绝地武器，使用它！我现在手无寸铁，用他打倒我吧！向你的愤怒屈服吧。每多过一分钟，你都会更多地成为我的仆人。”

Luke转过身，不敢让Sidious看到自己痛苦的脸。伴随着他胸脯的一起一伏，一场激烈的战争正在他内心打响。他现在已经不敢肯定义军的计划能够成功，甚至不敢肯定义军能否全身而退，他的朋友正受到严重的威胁，他却丝毫帮不上忙。──不，他现在有最好的机会，他现在如此近距离地面对皇帝，只需要迅速的一击，就可以永远结束这场灾难。──可是，那不正是皇帝所期望的吗？如果我现在出手，非但威胁不到他，反而会让自己永远堕入黑暗面，步上父亲的后尘。父亲──Luke感觉到Vader的面罩后面正有两束如炬的目光死死盯着他，等待着什么──父亲，我不能跟你一样，我不会跟你一样……

“不！”Luke艰难地吐出了这个字。

Sidious一点都没有失望，他已经看到了顺利的进展：“这是无法避免的。这是你的宿命。你，跟你父亲一样，现在已经……属于我了。”

Luke无助地看向窗外。伴随着战斗机爆炸的闪光越来越密集，像焰火一样照亮了一大片天空。虽然他分不清那些是义军的，那些是帝国的，但残酷的现状让他找不到丝毫乐观的理由。

“正如你看到的那样，我的小徒弟，你的朋友已经失败了。现在，你就亲眼看看这个已经能正常运转的全副武装的战斗基地的威力吧。”Sidious打开扶手上的通讯器，命令道：“指挥官，自由射击。”

Luke惊慌地望向义军舰群，不知道什么可怕的事将发生。突然，一道强烈的绿色光束从死星上射出，顿时，一艘巨大的义军巡洋舰瞬间变成无数四散的碎片。Luke虽然听不到窗外的声音，但巨大的震荡带着成百上千的冤魂让他的心一阵剧痛，原力在强烈地激荡着。不一会儿，又一道激光射中了另一艘军舰。Luke眼睁睁地看着义军同胞们就这样毫无还手之力地被这恐怖的终极武器所摧毁，怒火已经把他推到了崩溃的边缘。

目的即将达到，Sidious不紧不慢地说：“你的舰队失败了，你在Endor卫星上的朋友也活不成了。你们已经无路可逃，我的小徒弟。叛军联盟即将灭亡，你的朋友也难逃一死。”

Vader一直站在Sidious身旁，静静地观察Luke。他能看到Luke眼中燃烧得越来越炙烈的火光，感受到他心中痛苦的挣扎。就像上次在云城一样，黑暗的乌云正向Luke笼罩过来。但是，这还不够，他已经见识过Luke对黑暗面的抵抗力，现在的愤怒还不足以完全激发他的黑暗原力，即便他此时拿起剑坎向Sidious……

果然，Luke的目光再次落到了光剑上。

“很好。我能感觉到你的愤怒。”Sidious闭上眼，一脸陶醉的样子，“我现在毫无防备。拿起你的武器，用你所有的愤怒把我击倒，你通向黑暗面的道路就能圆满完成了。”

Luke还在努力做最后的抵抗。但是，愤怒最终还是战胜了理智。他一转身，光剑便飞到手中，嗡地一声亮出鲜绿的剑锋，朝Sidious全力挥舞过来。说时迟那时快，Vader猩红的剑光迅速迎上前，挡在Sidious胸前。一红一绿两道光束在Sidious面前交叉，他放声大笑，终于看到了期待已久的时刻。

Vader自己也不清楚，他出剑是为了保护Sidious还是保护Luke。或许，他是要等待时机让Luke真正转入黑暗面；或许，他是怕Luke遭到Sidious的暗算；但更有可能，那仅仅是他多少年来养成的习惯──或者说是奴性──那得意的笑声告诉他，Sidious对此刻是那么确信，一切都在他的意料之中。

眼前的状况已经容不得Vader胡思乱想了。Luke无论是原力的使用还是光剑的技能都比上次完善了很多，Vader一时竟然有些招架不过来。那柄绿色的光剑，在Luke手中左忽右闪，不断展开强力的攻势，逼得Vader节节后退。就在他退到台阶边缘时，Luke狠狠地抬起一脚，把他踢得飞出老远。

Vader狼狈地摔到台阶下。谁也看不见他面具下的表情，但他自己能感觉到，他竟然在微笑。Luke确实变得更加强大，强大到已经能超过自己了。在Luke挥动光剑的一招一式中，他仿佛看到了当年Anakin的影子──那个剑术精湛身手灵活的年轻绝地，那个拥有无穷潜能的原力之子。曾经死去的梦想，突然在这一刻复活。是的，他的儿子，流淌着跟他同样的血，拥有跟他同样强烈的原力，正可以跟随他的步伐，走完他不能走完的路，达到他无法企及的高度。他要让Luke借助黑暗原力，成为有史以来最强大的西斯──他相信，这个自己无法实现的目标，一定能在儿子身上实现。

Luke站在台阶顶端，举起剑，准备发起另一轮进攻。Vader摇摇晃晃地从地上站起来，等待着Luke的愤怒再次将他击倒，却听见Sidious说：“很好。利用你好斗的情绪，让仇恨流过你的身体。”这一番话，似乎反而提醒了Luke，让他若有所思地停下来。他看看奸笑的Sidious，再看看狼狈的父亲，忽然意识到自己正在干傻事，黑暗面已经开始蒙蔽他的心。他关掉光剑，直起身子，让自己的情绪迅速平静下来。

“Obi-Wan把你教得很好。”Vader再次举起光剑指向Luke。他不能让Luke停下来。

“我不会跟你打的，父亲。”Luke看着Vader，眼中充满了真诚。

Vader有些失望。他知道Luke的控制力，对他的压力稍微一松懈，就会前功尽弃。他必须逼Luke跟自己打，这样才能激发潜藏在他心中的黑暗原力。Vader走上台阶，步步逼近Luke：“你减弱防卫很不明智！”

话音未落，Vader的红色光剑便向Luke挥去，Luke不得不举剑抵挡。但这一次，他已经能很好地控制自己的情绪。他把愤怒和冲动都抛在一边，只是专注地抵挡Vader的一招一式，而毫无攻击性。他正像一个真正的绝地那样战斗──只防御，不攻击，光明原力逐渐倾注他的全身，让他每一处感官都变得格外灵敏。他能够准确地判断Vader的每一步动作，甚至，他渐渐地开始透析他的内心──他能感觉到，Vader在那看似杀气腾腾的招式之下，并没有伤害他的意图。他仍然是自己的父亲，他仍然心存善良。

Luke找准一个空隙，纵身一跃跳出了Vader的剑光，再一个有力的腾空翻转跳上了旁边的天梯。Vader喘着气，在底下无奈地望着Luke。

“你的思想暴露了你，父亲。我感觉到了你内心的良知……你心里在冲突。”

“没有什么冲突！”Vader坚决否定道。

“你从前下不了手杀我，现在我也不相信你能做到。”

Luke的话，让Vader内心的波动越来越强烈。如果Luke不能转入黑暗面，那么自己将不得不把他作为最大的敌人。除了继续逼他战斗，已经没有别的选择了。“你低估了黑暗面的力量。”Vader努力让自己的话听起来像是在威胁，“如果你不战斗，那就等着迎接自己的宿命吧。”说完，Vader便向Luke抛出手中的光剑。剑刃把天桥拦腰切断，闪出耀眼的火光，Luke消失在那阵火光中，掉到了下一层平台。Vader收回光剑，走下悬梯继续寻找Luke。

“很好，很好……”Sidious的笑声再次响起。他满意地欣赏着这场精彩的父子之战。看着自己衷心的徒弟，他更加确信他的思想早已完全在自己的掌握之中。

王座的下层低矮而昏暗，Vader不得不稍稍猫着腰，在密布的支架撑起的狭窄空间中穿行。他本可以靠原力感知Luke的位置，但此时他却静不下心来。黑暗原力正受到巨大的扰动，这扰动不是来自于外界，而是来自于他的内心。他越来越强烈地感觉到，无论这场决斗的结果如何，都不是他所愿意接受的。如果Luke继续拒绝黑暗面，那他就只有死路一条，即便自己不出手，Sidious也不会放过他；如果Luke终于能够爆发出黑暗原力，他就将实现自己的期望，成为一个强大的西斯……但是，自己呢？Vader对此再熟悉不过了，一旦在战斗中完全被黑暗原力所控制，便会瞬间变成一个六亲不认的杀人机器。如果是以前，他或许还有时间逐渐把Luke引向黑暗面，让他变成自己的同盟而不是敌人，可是现在，最终的命运迫在眉睫，他必须立刻做出一个决断：是爆发自己的黑暗原力杀死儿子，而继续永无天日的奴隶生涯，还是用自己的死完成儿子的黑暗之路，让他代替自己去实现那个未竟的梦想？终于，他作出了一个让自己都吃惊的选择，一个绝非西斯之道的选择──牺牲自己，成全儿子。

“你不能躲一辈子，Luke。”Vader即已下定决心，便开始专注地寻找Luke。

“我不会跟你打的。”Luke的声音从左边的角落传来。

Vader转过身，朝声音传来的方向走去。他已经可以感知那团起伏不定的原力正在挣扎，带着深深的牵挂和忧虑。“把你自己交给黑暗面吧。这是你拯救你朋友的唯一途径。”他开始使用原力探知Luke的思想，要从里面找到最能激怒Luke的东西。他能感到Luke感到的一切：他的朋友正在艰难中血战，他正在为他们担忧，为他们祈祷。“好极了，你的思想出卖了你，你对他们的感情很强烈。特别是对……”Vader突然停了下来，周围的空气仿佛都随着他凝聚了。他听见了Luke脑中的呼喊：“Leia，你受伤了？Leia，我的妹妹，一定要振作，你是我们家唯一的希望了……”

“妹妹！”Vader吃惊地叫道，“原来，你还有一个孪生妹妹？”

Leia……Leia公主……这个名字以及跟它捆绑在一起的那些记忆，突然潮水一般涌入了Vader的大脑。多少次交锋，Vader已经恨透了这个总是让他头疼的冥顽不化的女孩儿，他做梦也想不到，她竟是自己的女儿。是啊，Vader对自己说，其实，我早该知道的。她那远超出常人的顽强的意志力，她那非同一般的勇敢和胆识，她那极具领袖风范的魄力和才智──这一切，都跟Padme那么像，为什么我竟然一点都没感觉到呢？女儿，呵，女儿……我已经没有什么可遗憾的了。

此时的Luke正带着巨大的沮丧和恐慌，拼命想掩盖自己的思想。但他越是想掩盖，他对Leia的关切就越是强烈地暴露出来。Vader明白了，Leia正是Luke的软肋。Luke把一切希望都寄托在Leia身上，他想尽所有的努力保护她，让她远离Vader，不受到任何伤害。而现在，无意中暴露了Leia的真实身份，都已经让他紧张到了崩溃的边缘。Vader已经知道该怎么做了。

“你的关切把她也出卖了。Obi-Wan很聪明地把她藏了起来，但是现在，他彻底失败了。”Vader手握光剑，准备迎接即将到来的最后一战，“如果你不愿意转向黑暗面，或许……她会。”

“不──！”手持光剑的Luke发疯一般冲了出来。暴怒的他不顾一切地向Vader挥剑猛砍，每一剑都带着十足的杀气。黑暗原力再一次聚集到Luke身上，比以往任何一次都更快更猛烈。Vader被这来势凶猛的进攻压得喘不过气来，但心里却异常平静，他知道，自己想要的效果已经达到了。Luke每攻上一剑，传出来的力道都更加强劲；而Vader每抵挡一剑，却感觉越来越吃力，仿佛身上的原力正在悄悄流走。渐渐地，他感到自己快支持不住了。他退到电梯的天桥上，一手扶住栏杆，一手架起光剑，被动地接住Luke砍下的一剑又一剑。

一切都要结束了，他终于将面对自己的宿命──那个无论如何也逃不掉的宿命。他曾经多少次死里逃生地躲过了那个命运，原来都只不过是在等这一刻的到来。他作为一个奴隶活了一辈子，现在，也将作为一个奴隶死去，成为他主人新旧更替的牺牲品。但是，这一次，他心甘情愿。因为接替他的，将是他的儿子。他的儿子比他幸运，没有经历那些痛苦，那些毁灭，正如年轻时候的他，充满无限的希望和潜力。他会比自己更强大，甚至不久就会超过Sidious。他不会再是一个奴隶，而会真正成为原力的主人，整个星系的主宰。那个梦，那个碾碎在命运车轮下的梦，终于得以传承……

Luke高高举起的光剑带着千钧之势落下，Vader的右手就随着光剑飞入了深不见底的反应堆。Vader痛苦地低鸣一声，无力地倒在了栏杆旁，右前臂上断裂的金属线咝咝地冒着白烟。他艰难地抬起头，发现绿色的剑锋正对着他的咽喉，Luke双眼冒着火光，充满了仇恨和疯狂。

来吧，孩子，用你的全力刺向我吧。等我倒在你的剑下，你无量的前途就将展开……

“呵呵……好极了。仇恨已经让你变得无比强大。”Sidious拍着手，从台阶上走下来。在他眼中，一切都如他计划的那样完美──叛军即将灭亡，而Luke将成为他梦寐以求的新徒弟，新仆人。“现在，完成你的宿命，取代你父亲在我身边的位置吧。”Sidious已经不是第一次当着Vader的面说出这样的话了。但这一次，Vader没有任何愤怒，他反而期待着那一刻赶快到来。

Luke怒视着那副漆黑的面具，手中的剑颤抖着向前一点点移动。但就在这时，他突然感觉自己像是回到了Dagobah的那个树洞，举剑挥向那副同样的头盔。他清晰地记得被他砍下的头盔下的那张脸──而现在，就在这副面具之下，也是一张跟自己一样的脸──父亲的脸。他举起自己的右手──那只带着黑手套的机械手，再看看父亲裸露着线丝的右臂，猛然发觉自己正在跟父亲变得越来越像──黑暗，这就是黑暗……不，自己犯过的错误，我不会再犯第二次；父亲走错的路，我也不会再走另一遍。

“做梦。”Luke用这样的话回答Sidious。他直起身，关掉了光剑。

Vader被这突如其来的变故惊呆了，他难以相信Luke已经如此深陷在愤怒中还有回头的余地。他拼命想着再把Luke激怒的方式，可是已经晚了──Luke凛然地一挥手，把光剑扔到了一边。

孩子，你为什么这么傻？为什么要自寻死路？你以为Sidious会放过你吗？

“我绝不会向黑暗面屈服。”Luke向Sidious走去，第一次在他面前感到如此自信。他隐隐约约可以感觉到从Leia那里传来的喜悦，他相信，义军同盟的胜利就要到来。而现在，他也终于完成了Yoda和Obi-Wan对他的期待，可以坦然面对最终的命运了。“你输了，陛下。我成为了一名绝地武士，正如之前我父亲那样。”

“正如之前我父亲那样……”Vader心里重复着这句话。原来，自己的儿子，是要去走自己没走完的另一条路。

Sidious脸上的怪笑僵住了，他对这种出乎意料的扫兴显得十分恼怒。他那双发黄深陷的眼睛像僵尸一样盯着Luke，半天，才恶狠狠地说：“那好吧，绝地武士。”他慢慢把双手举到胸前，“如果你不愿转变，你就将被毁灭！”

一道蓝色的闪电从Sidious的指尖串出，狠狠地击向Luke。Luke完全没有料到Sidious会来这一招，他的经验太少了。他试图聚集全身的原力，抵挡来势凶猛的电击，但已经来不及了。很快，他就被包裹在一张巨大的电网中不由自主地抽搐着。

Vader挣扎着从地上爬起来，他从来没有感到过如此虚弱。呼吸器受到了干扰，发出轻微的噪音，笨重的维生装置让他直起腰都有些艰难。闪烁的电光映入目镜，那是Sidious放出的原力闪电──一种他永远都不敢触碰的黑暗法力。那闪电，是Vader对Sidious的最大恐惧所在，他曾经目睹多少人丧生在那团电光之下。他想起了Windu坠落空中的惨叫，想起了Starkiller躺在地上那张苍白恐怖的脸。而现在，那团罪恶的电光，又再一次折磨着另一个生命──Luke，他的儿子，他唯一的儿子。但是，另一个声音告诉他，Sidious没有错，Luke已经成为绝地，成为自己的敌人，他不接受黑暗面，就只能接受这样的宿命。而自己，也不得不接受这个最不愿看到的结局。

Vader像一只伤狗一样走到他主人身边，静静地看着在地上痛苦抽搐的Luke。

“小傻瓜，只有现在，见了棺材，你才明白，”Sidious步步走近Luke，放出更加猛烈的电击，“你那点小小的技能在黑暗原力面前是多么的微不足道。这是你为你的鼠目寸光付出的代价！”一串又一串闪电向Luke猛袭而去，不给他丝毫喘息的机会。

Vader跟在Sidious身后。Luke的每一声惨叫，都像一条皮鞭抽打在他的躯体上。他闭上眼睛，不愿再看，但自己的感官却不由自主地跟Luke连在一起，仿佛在共同承受着电击的痛苦──尽管他从来都没敢尝试过电击是什么滋味。他明白为什么会这样，因为这是自己的儿子，是自己和Padme的儿子……Padme……他仿佛突然看到了那双透着悲伤失望的美丽眼睛，Padme，原谅我，我无能为力，我没有别的选择……

“父亲！求你……”Luke在电光中伸出一只颤抖的手，望向Vader的方向，使出仅剩的一点力气向父亲求救。他不甘心，他的生命就这样毫无意义地终止；他不相信他是错的，他不相信父亲真的是一台没有感情的机器。“救……我……”强烈的电流通向Luke的全身，他已几乎要失去直觉，身体变得越发僵硬。

父亲──！

这一声呼唤，忽然让Vader记起了他在Endor卫星上冥想时产生的那个幻觉──不，那不是幻觉，那就是预感，那正是自己丢失了二十几年的预感。原来，那个能力一直没有退化，只是，自己早已经没有了牵挂的人，而现在……他望向那团扭动挣扎的黑影，一片片尘封已久的记忆像被狂风卷起在他的心中飘洒开来。

“妈妈，妈妈……不要走，不要──！”Anakin在梦中惊呼，他看见了母亲痛苦地离去。

“Anakin，救我！”Padme刺耳的惨叫把Anakin从一个又一个睡梦中惊醒。

“Ani，我……爱……你……”Shmi伸出手，抚摸着Anakin被泪水浸透的脸颊，终于垂下了头，微笑还挂在脸上。

“Anakin，我爱你！”“撒谎！”Anakin在愤怒中用原力锁喉举起了身怀六甲的Padme，她痛苦地扒着雪白的脖子，随后无力地倒在地上晕死过去。

“NO──！”被装在维生装置里的Darth Vader，为Padme的死发出长长的呼啸。

宿命……

那是个永远无法脱身的漩涡，那是个永远走不出去的怪圈。母亲走了，妻子走了……他曾经想抗争，想改变，可是，都失败了。而现在，又有一个亲人即将踏上那道命运安排的不归路，难道，他同样只能眼睁睁地看着他离去吗？他曾经以为，拥有了足够的力量就可以主宰命运，可是，他从来都不知道，究竟要有多少力量才够。难道，他真的永远都只能屈服于命运，永远放弃反抗吗？难道，他真的只能像预感中的那样转身走开，任凭自己的儿子在痛苦中离去？

“现在，年轻的Skywalker，去──死──吧！”Sidious发出一阵狂笑，尽情享受这份虐杀的快感，电流携带的能量变得越来越强烈。Luke的抽搐更加猛烈，惨绝人寰的叫声和无情的电流声混杂在一起，仿佛让空气中每一个分子都跟着颤抖，震动着这座摇摇欲坠的堡垒。

宿命……

是它，把自己带到这个世上；是它，让自己走上了这条路；是它，许诺了自己一切又夺走自己的一切；是它，让自己成为奴隶，一无所有的奴隶。──不，我不是一无所有，我还有他──我的儿子。我已经失去了一切，我不能再失去他！

Vader转向Sidious，用最后的力气把他拦腰举起。这一刻，黑暗和光明的界限在他心中再次模糊，绝地和西斯都成为没有意义的名词。他忘记了所有的过去，抛开了所有的顾虑，心中只有唯一一个意念：救儿子！他仿佛又回到了二十多年前不顾一切要救Padme的那一刻，只是现在，他正在走向相反的方向。

Sidious做梦也没料到会突然遭到Vader的袭击，他对这个徒弟的奴性过于自信了。在惊慌和愤怒中，Sidious用尽全力放出闪电，向着大厅顶部乱窜。闪电被金属屋顶反射，聚集成一股巨大的电流击向Vader的维生装置。瞬时间，装置的每一处都发生短路，机械四肢的运动指令都出现故障，心跳和呼吸也乱作一团。Vader感觉自己马上就要昏厥过去，但他用最后的原力强撑着这套装置的运行，举着Sidious艰难地向平台边缘走去。电流不仅破坏了他的维生装置，同样也炙烤着他残破的躯体，他感觉自己仿佛又回到了Mustafar的熔岩边上，被滚滚的烈火焚烧……

“You were the Chosen One！”Obi-Wan的声音再次响起。

原来，The Chosen One，一直都没有死。

Sidious被Vader从头顶抛下，发出凄烈的惨叫，掉进了深不见底的反应堆中心。紧接着，一声爆炸从井底响起，蓝色的烟雾伴随着强烈的气流弥漫上来。Vader瘫在栏杆上，四肢已经无法动弹，呼吸机已经无法供给他足够的氧气，他只能静静地靠着，等待生命在一分一秒中流逝。

然而此时在他的内心，却感到前所未有的轻松。黑色的迷雾逐渐散开，他仿佛沐浴在明媚的阳光中，那么温暖，那么柔和。他一点力气都没有，却也没有痛苦，没有恐惧，没有忧伤。他知道他要死了，正如二十年前就该死了一样。没有维生系统，没有黑暗原力，他早就不会存在于这个世上。现在，他终于可以摆脱这副肉体和灵魂的双重牢笼──即便是以生命为代价。他不后悔，至少，在生命的最后一刻，他终于不再是奴隶──不是皇帝的奴隶，不是黑暗的奴隶，也不是宿命的奴隶。他成了一个真正自由的人──为自由而生，为自由而亡。原来，要摆脱宿命，是如此简单；要获得自由，是如此容易。而这一切，原来靠的不是力量，而是──选择。他选择了爱，选择了拯救，同时也选择了那个真正属于他的命运──The Chosen One。古老的绝地预言，在这一刻终于应验。无论之前有过多少曲折，多少变故，他──原力之子Anakin Skywalker，终于回到了属于他自己的道路上。

一只颤抖的手轻轻搭上了他的肩──尽管感应器已经失灵，但他能够感觉到，那是儿子的手。此时的Luke几乎跟他父亲同样虚弱。他费力地把父亲沉重的盔甲从摇摇欲坠的栏杆上搬扶到地面，喘着气，深情地看着那副永远都没有表情的面具，却一个字也说不出来──他已经没有力气张嘴了。他不知道，在那副漆黑的面具之后，也有一双眼睛正深情地望着他，望着他那双明亮美丽的眼睛，那双Padme的眼睛。多少年来，Anakin再次感到了幸福的滋味，他希望能一直这样躺着，躺在自己用生命保护的儿子身旁，直到安静地离去，去到另一个世界寻找等待他的Padme。他相信，Padme一定还在等他，他相信，她一定还爱着他，因为，经过了这么多年，哪怕他心中沉积了无数的邪恶，他仍然保存着那份爱。他要去向Padme忏悔，去请求她的原谅，他还要告诉她，儿子女儿是多么令人骄傲。他们，将会得到幸福，得到他们的父母不曾求得的幸福。

地面突然传来一阵剧烈的颤抖，随后整个死星都拉响了警报。Luke立刻意识到，死星的防护罩已经被解除，义军舰队已经发起了进攻。时间不多了。Luke靠着短暂休息恢复的一点力气，把父亲沉重的维生装置拖进电梯，下到了停机平台。平台上，帝国官兵正像热锅上的蚂蚁，乱作一团，纷纷寻找可以乘坐的飞行器──为了迎敌，也为了逃命，谁也没有注意到，那个曾经给他们带去无限恐惧的不可一世的西斯君主，如今却完全瘫痪，被一个绝地搀扶着。Luke把父亲的手臂抗在自己肩上，但他是那么重，自己向前每走一步都很困难。Vader的穿梭机就停在不远处，但Luke的步伐却十分缓慢。

“Luke……放……放下我，你快……快……走吧……”Anakin微弱的声音从呼吸器里传出来，他不能让儿子被自己拖累。

“不，父亲，我不会丢下你的。”Luke奋力地向前走，肩上却一松，父亲的身体滑到了地上。他只好抓住他的两只前臂，继续把他拖向穿梭机。地面在不断震动，爆炸声四起。

终于到了穿梭机的登机台旁边，Luke喘着气，扶起父亲的上半身。

“Luke，帮我把……面罩……摘下来。”Anakin再次轻声的说。

“但你会死的。”Luke摇摇头。

“现在……什么也……救不了我了。”Anakin说得很平静，“哪怕一次也好，让我……亲眼看看你。”

Luke有些犹豫，但他终于还是遵照父亲的请求，缓缓地摘下了他的面具。

他看到了面具下的那张脸──那张遍布伤痕的扭曲的脸。常年的不见天日，让它苍白得可怕，松弛的皮肤，光秃的头顶，到处都有烧伤的痕迹。Luke的心在颤抖，泪水顺着脸颊流下。他知道，父亲的实际年龄只有四十几岁，可这张脸……他难以想象，父亲这二十几年是怎么过来的，在那张邪恶的面具后面，又隐藏着多少不为人知的痛苦。

Anakin终于第一次用自己的眼睛看着儿子。他的视线很模糊，但儿子的轮廓却是那么清晰。他笑了，笑得那么温柔，那么慈祥，他希望儿子能忘掉他的一切，而只记住这个笑容。“现在……走吧，我的孩子。别管我……”

“不，你要跟我一起走。”Luke紧紧地抓住父亲的双臂，“我不会把你留在这儿，我是来救你的。”

“你已经……救了我，Luke。”Anakin用尽最后一点力气说道，“你是对的，你对我的判断……是对的。告诉你的妹妹……你是对的……”

Anakin缓缓闭上了那双再也没有力气睁开的眼睛。他太累了，他要休息了，他要享受那一生中从来没有机会享受的安宁──永久的绝对的安宁。他了无牵挂，心中唯一剩下的只有爱和祝福──对儿子，对未曾相认的女儿，对等待他的妻子和母亲，还有……对所有他爱过的人。他曾经因为爱掉进了黑暗的深渊，如今，却同样是爱，把他从深渊中拯救出来，还给他自由和安宁。

“父亲……我爱你……”

儿子的声音，仿佛已经是从另一个世界传来。Anakin在一片朦胧的祥和中，失去了知觉。


	7. Chapter 7

“回来吧，孩子，回到原力的怀抱中吧。”

那是谁的声音？那么亲切，那么熟悉，但是又好像来自很久很久以前……

Qui-Gon……是Qui-Gon！

Anakin激动地睁开眼睛，却发现四周一片白色的光亮，让他一时难以适应。

“我这是在哪里？Qui-Gon，你在哪里？”他望向空无一物的四周，迫切地寻找Qui-Gon的身影。

“我就在你的身边，虽然你看不见我。你现在是在原力的终极世界中。每一个人死去之后，都会来到这个世界融入原力，他们的意识会消散，灵魂会分解，只有绝对纯粹的绝地英灵，才能保存完整的灵魂和意识，乃至形体。”

Anakin这才注意到，自己居然有一个晶莹透明的完整身体，穿着绝地的长袍，仿佛又回到了二十多年前。他试着站起来，竟然那么轻松自如，没有一点重力的感觉。

“绝对纯粹的绝地英灵……”Anakin琢磨着这句话，“不，不可能……我早已不是绝地，更谈不上纯粹。我是双手沾满鲜血的罪人，我已经做了太多的恶，不可能得到救赎，更没有资格获得这样的永生。”他突然跪倒在地，哭喊道：“对不起，Qui-Gon，我辜负了你，辜负了你们太多的人，我……”

“Anakin，”Qui-Gon的声音是那么柔和，仿佛正用一双怜爱的眼睛看着那个Tatooine上天真无邪的孩子，“Anakin，一切都过去了。你做过什么已经不再重要，重要的是你现在是什么样的人。成为绝地英灵的诀窍，就是完全的忘我，忘记自己的一切怨恨，一切执念，而让自己完全沉浸在对他人的爱中。你正是这么做的，Anakin，虽然没有人教你，但你对儿子的爱拯救了你。”

Anakin抬起头，淡淡地笑了。一想到儿子，他的心里便充满了温暖。

“更何况，”Qui-Gon接着说，“你最终还是消灭了西斯，实现了那个古老的绝地预言。”

“预言……”Anakin陷入了沉思，“其实我一直都不明白，那个预言究竟是什么意思。我这一生所做的一切，难道也都是在应验那个预言吗？难道这就是给原力带来平衡的含义吗？”

“没有人真正明白它的确切含义。但是，Anakin，无论你走了多远，我始终相信，你一定会回来的。现在，我终于等到了那一天。”

“你一直都相信那个预言？哪怕所有人都忘记了它，包括我自己？”

“不，Anakin，我一直都相信你。”

Anakin的眼睛再次模糊了。原来，自己从来都不曾孤独。在那漫长的黑夜中，始终有一双眼睛在注视自己，带着忧伤，也带着信任。

“Qui-Gon……谢谢你。”

远处，出现了一长一短两个模糊的身影。他们渐渐走近，越来越亮，越来越清晰。

Obi-Wan，Yoda……Anakin想迎上前去，可双腿却不听使唤。他只能呆呆地站着，等他们来到自己面前。

Yoda悬浮在半空中，Anakin低头看着他，脸上露出腼腆的笑容，好像一个绝地学徒在长老会里聆听教诲。“Yoda大师。”他轻声叫道。

“嗯……惊喜啊，真是。”Yoda用他那一贯奇特的腔调回应道。

Anakin抬起头，望向眼前这个白发苍苍的老人。这是苦心教育了他十年的师父，这是曾与他同生共死的兄弟，这是他曾经爱过又恨过的人，这是曾经伤害过他又被他伤害的人。从挚友到宿敌，过去的一切都历历在目，Anakin不知道，相逢一笑，是否真的能化解一切恩怨。他想说对不起，但那三个字此刻却显得那么苍白，这一生的过往，又岂是言语可以承载？

久久地，他们四目相望，没有说一句话，但脸上都渐渐浮现出微笑。

终于，Anakin开口了：“师父。”

“Anakin!”Obi-Wan再也忍不住激动，一把抓住Anakin抱在怀中，“我的好兄弟，你终于回来了！”

Anakin已经泣不成声。他原以为，他永远都不会被原谅，他永远都只能受到诅咒。而现在，他却像做了一场噩梦，一场漫长的噩梦，等梦醒之时，一切还都完好如初。

Obi-Wan抓住他的手，哽咽地说道：“Yoda和我本来都对你不报希望了……多亏了你有一个好儿子，一个真正爱你的儿子。”

“Luke……”Anakin再次亲切地念着这个名字，“谢谢你，Obi-Wan，谢谢你给了他这么大的帮助。我不是一个好父亲。”

“我也不是一个好师父。”Obi-Wan回答道，“Luke跟你很像。看着他，我就在想，我本来应该让你走上一条完全不同的路。我过去把许多事情都想得太绝对，我只是一味地压制你的热情和冲动，却没有真正理解你的心。是Luke真正让我看到，感情和牵挂，只要加以正确的疏导，同样可以让一个人成为伟大的绝地。是我太保守，是我对不起你……”

“别说了，师父！”Anakin转过身去，深深地吐出一口气，“是我自己野心太大。我以为成为西斯就可以获得强大的力量，获得足够的力量就可以主宰命运，为所欲为。可是没想到，那是一个陷阱，你想要的越多，就失去得越多。”

“明白了，你终于。”Yoda不知什么时候飘到了Anakin面前，“并不比绝地多，西斯对原力的了解。也并不比绝地自由。算到很多事情，Sidious没有。Ewok会打败帝国军，他没有算到；Luke不会投向黑暗面，他没有算到；而你会仍然有感情，他做梦也算不到。太自大，西斯都是。凌驾于原力之上，没有人能做到。理解原力，追随原力，融入原力，真正的自由，这才是。”

Anakin点点头。是的，真正的自由。直到现在，他才获得了真正的自由。

***

Luke驾驶着穿梭机，在Endor的傍晚降落。Leia远远地看见了，欣喜若狂地向它着陆的地点跑去。

“Luke,Luke!”穿梭机的舱门刚刚打开，Luke出现在门口，Leia飞奔而去，她要给她的哥哥一个最热烈的拥抱。

突然，就在登机台的下方，她停住了脚步。因为她看见在Luke身后，短短的斜坡上，躺着一个漆黑的身影──Darth Vader。她眼中本能地闪现出一丝惊恐，尽管她在不久前，已经得知了自己的真实身份。

Luke见她迟疑地望着自己，便慢慢走到她身边，用略显沉重的声音说道：“Leia，我们的父亲，杀死了皇帝。他死了，为了救我的命。”

Leia有些惊异，但很快，她的眼神变得柔和了许多。她望着那个曾经带给她恐惧和痛苦的身影，一步一步走上前。父亲……她心中默念着这个词，但仍然感觉像做梦一般，她不知道她要如何才能完全接受这个事实。眼前这个人，真的是我的亲生父亲吗？他是那么一个恶魔……可是，他真的如Luke所说，心中仍有良知。他杀死了皇帝，救了儿子，救了我的哥哥……

Leia缓缓蹲下身，她试图伸出一只手，克服心中的恐惧，去抚摸那副面具。她想第一次像一个女儿一样看着他，呼唤他一声父亲。可是突然，她的手在空中僵住了，那声“父亲”也始终没有说出口。

她想到了Alderaan，想到了养父母，想到了他施在自己身上的酷刑，想到了无数丧生在他手上的义军盟友和无辜生灵。

“或许他死得很英勇，但十分钟的悔悟无法抵偿几十年的暴行。”Leia站起身，头也不回地离去，一滴泪珠从她眼角滑落。

“Leia!”Luke冲出几步，但又停了下来。让她去吧，这个事实对她太过沉重了。或许有一天，Leia能像自己一样，真正接受他，爱他。

夜色降临，Luke在树林中点起一堆火，独自一人，为父亲举行了一场绝地的葬礼。熊熊的火苗很快吞噬了那副属于Darth Vader的盔甲，让它渐渐化为灰烬。火光映照着Luke那张憔悴的脸，脸上除了凝重，还有坚毅。

父亲，安息吧。  
Darth Vader──这个不属于你的名字，将跟随这团灰烬从世上永远消失；  
Anakin Skywalker──我的父亲，绝地武士，将在广袤的星空中永生。  
原力将与你同在。  
我将与你同在。

Endor的森林里，Ewok和义军同盟正在欢庆胜利。Luke独自走到营地边上，原力在此处向他发出召唤。他靠在木桩上，抬起头，看到不远处的树影里，三个晶莹的轮廓正显现出来：Obi-Wan，Yoda，还有……一个英俊的年轻绝地！他有跟Luke一样金色的头发，明亮的眼睛，挺拔的鼻梁。他向Luke微微一笑，带着一丝腼腆，一丝羞愧，还有一份真挚的爱意。

父亲！

Luke也笑了──生平的第一次，他望着父亲笑了，笑得那么灿烂，那么欣喜。他知道，父亲回来了，永远回到他的身边了。再也没有仇恨，再也没有恐惧，再也没有黑暗可以把他们分开，只有爱，会把他们永远连在一起。

Leia来到Luke身旁，亲密地搂着他，带他回到欢庆的人群中。她没有看到，密林深处，一双慈爱的眼睛正深情地注视着她。

望着Leia和Luke的背影，Anakin轻轻叹了一口气。

“Leia，你在想Leia。”Yoda看穿了他的心思。

“恐怕她永远都不会原谅我了。我给她带去了太多的伤害，太多……”Anakin黯然地低下了头。

“会的，会的，总有一天，会的……”Yoda喃喃低语道。

营地的篝火在Ewok的歌声中欢快地跳动，Luke在朋友的簇拥下翩翩起舞，Leia和Han紧紧地搂在一起。

Padme，你看见了吗？我们的孩子，是多么幸福。他们，将去开创一个崭新的天地；他们，将延续我们的足迹，超越我们的梦想，一代又一代，直到永远……


End file.
